


Como salvar una vida

by nate3000



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sad, not safe, triggering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate3000/pseuds/nate3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stevens no se encuentra en un buen momento de su vida. Y el único capaz de salvarlo aún no sabe que existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de la que fue esta gran serie en español. Voy a intentar postear a la vez las versiones españolas e inglesas.
> 
> No tengo Beta pero si alguien se ofrece para cualquiera de las dos versiones se lo agradecería mucho.

Capitulo 1

La suave brisa que empieza a soplar me devuelve a la realidad. Despues de unos segundos recuerdo porque me duele tanto el pecho. Me digo a mí mismo que no importa, todo acabará pronto.

La sirena de una ambulancia me despierta otra vez del centro de mis pensamientos, miro a mi alrededor, dandome cuenta de cuanto he andado. Me encuentro en el centro del puente del Coronado, con la bahia de San Diego enfrente de mí.

Otra corriente de aire, ésta mas fuerte y fria que la anterior me devuelve la consciencia sobre mi propio cuerpo, lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, toco mi cara y un pinchazo de dolor me golpea como el puño que impactó antes con mi cara. No recuerdo cuando empecé a llorar, solo sé que acabará pronto. Un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo, debido a que la ropa que llevo no está preparada para ésta época, me repito otra vez, que no importa, todo acabará pronto.

Echo un vistazo a un lado, a mis pies está la bolsa de deporte con ropa que me he traído de la universidad, descarto el pensamiento de coger una sudadera, no la necesito para lo que voy a hacer.

Pongo la vista otra vez en la bahía, unos de los pocos recuerdos que comparto con él que podría apartarme de lo que necesito hacer, una lástima que la lista de razones por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar sea mas extensa que los buenos recuerdos.

Pienso en dejar una nota, la descarto enseguida ya que no tengo papel ni bolígrafo. Podría grabar un video pero explicar todas las causas de que me encuentre en medio del puente un 19 de diciembre de 2019 llevarían un par de horas para contarlo todo y lo que tengo que hacer no puede retrasarse más. La cadena de pensamientos me lleva a la siguiente opción, enviar un mensaje a un amigo. Lástima que no tenga ninguno. Tengo conocidos de clase, e incluso algún compañero de equipo en quien podría hablar, pero es mejor dejarlos fuera de esto. No me conocen lo suficiente como para que les importe. No gasto tanto tiempo con la gente como para que me conozcan, no voy a fiestas, no participo en conversaciones. Estoy alli, pero en silencio, sin participar. Una presencia, sin molestar, sin interactuar. De ese modo es más facil para lo que necesito hacer.

La última opción razonable y lógica que sería buscar ayuda en él hace que las lagrimas sigan cayendo. Él que debía amarme, él que debía protegerme, aquel que solo siento miedo cuando pienso en él. Sabía el resultado, lo llevo sabiendo desde hace años y aún así me agarré a un hilo de esperanza. Esperanza de que me amara como soy realmente, que me protegiera. En vez de eso me golpea, me da una paliza y me echa de su casa. Ni siquiera puedo decir "mi casa". Nunca la he sentido como un lugar seguro. Solo un sitio de paso.

Así que supongo que ya no me queda nada, el final ha llegado. Me llamo Connor Stevens y he venido al puente del Coronado para suicidarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Doy un último vistazo a mi ciudad natal y le doy una despedida silenciosa. Es lo unico que necesito hacer. Cuando ya no esté nadie me echara de menos. Me digo a mi mismo que es lo mejor.

Lento pero seguro, menuda ironía desde el punto de vista de lo que voy a hacer, escalo la barandilla de seguridad del puente. Porque hacerlo con cuidado si al final voy a suicidarme. Me sorprendo ante la idea de seguir teniendo sentido del humor en estos momentos.

Con la barandilla a mi espalda, con los pies entre los barrotes y sujetandome a la barandilla, cierro los ojos y tomo aire. Una voz en mi cabeza dice algo, no logro identificar los sonidos. Lo primero que pienso es que me he vuelto loco. Estoy solo, no debería escuchar voces. Pero la vuelvo a escuchar, y ésta vez se que no es en mi cabeza.

"He dicho bonitas vistas"

Giro la cabeza a mi derecha y veo a una oficial de policía apoyada en la barandilla del puente, sobre sus brazos cruzados mirando a la bahía.

Me quedo atónito pero veo un coche de policía aparcado a unos metros mas allá de la mujer policía. Otro policía, un hombre, mira desde el coche, con cara de pocos amigos me figuro que su turno ha acabado y en vez de irse a casa le ha tocado parar a ocuparse de un adolescente suicida.

"Me llamo Stef, ¿cual es tu nombre, cariño?

Aparto la mirada del policia y la miro a ella, sus ojos me dicen que está cansada. Pero su mirada no es tan amenazadora como los de él. En vez de responder vuelvo a mirar al policía que está dentro del coche de policía.

"No te preocupes de Mike, no muerde. No está contento por otros motivos."

Mirandola otra vez veo algo que hace mucho tiempo que no veía. Preocupacion. (Ésta mujer se preocupa de mí y ni siquiera me conoce. Me llama cariño sin conocerme apenas. Si me conociera de verdad, si supiera como soy seguramemte me empujaría por el puente.)

"¿Tienes nombre, cariño?"

Sigo mirandola, sin decir nada. Espero la misma reacción que llevo conociendo desde pequeño. Mirada severa, ceño fruncido, voz autoritaria. Me demandará que le diga mi nombre, que hable, me gritará, me insultará.

Pero nada de lo que espero sucede. No me grita. No me obliga a nada. Su mirada sigue siendo de preocupación.

"¿No te gusta que te llame cariño? ¿te molesta?"

Y por primera vez consigue que hable, "me resulta extraño."

"¿Extraño? ¿Por qué te resulta extraño?"

"No me conoces, si me conocieras seguramente no me llamarías así."

"Oh, no te conozco y no se tu nombre, pero tengo la costumbre de poner motes cariñosos a mis hijos así que me sale natural."

Preocupación. Pero no solo eso, preocupación que solo una madre tiene, y esta mujer se preocupa por mí. Lástima que no va a durar. Lastima que no la merezca.

"¿Por qué te preocupas de un extraño?."

"Soy madre."

"Esa no es una respuesta."

"¿No?."

"No sabes nada sobre mí pero te preocupas, ¿por qué?."

"Me recuerdas a mis hijos."

"No me estás diciendo lo que de verdad quieres decir." Stef sonríe. He acertado, pero no sé lo que no me quiere contar. "Esa no es la respuesta que me quieres dar."

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que guardo?."

Después de unos segundos, "Sí." le dice Connor.

"Para eso primero me tienes que decir como te llamas."

"Decirte como me llamo no me asegura que me vayas a contar el secreto."

"Es que lo que guardo no es un secreto, sino información que contaré a su debido tiempo."

"Me llamo Connor."

Stef sonríe. Es una mirada que hace tiempo que no va dirigida a mi. Afección. Comprensión. ¿Empatia?

"¿Vas a decirme la información que te guardas ahora, Stef?"

"Aún no, Connor."

"¿No vas a hacerme la pregunta, Stef?."

Sus ojos pierden la afección, la comprensión. La sonrisa sigue ahí, pero no es tan fuerte como al principio.

"¿El qué, Connor?."

"Porque estoy encaramado por fuera de la barandilla, por ejemplo."

"Podría hacer esa pregunta, pero voy a hacer otra. ¿Cómo has llegado al puente? No hay ningun otro coche aparcado salvo en el que he venido yo."

"Caminando."

"¿No tienes frío?." Ahí ésta otra vez, la preocupación de una madre. "Estas temblando."

"¿No tienes una sudadera en tu mochila?" dice mientras señala la mochila a mi lado.

"No me hace falta."

"¿Por qué?"

Porque todo va a acabar pronto.

"¿Por qué, Connor?." Con sólo tres palabras me muestra algo que echaba de menos. Preocupación, interés, consternación. Se interesa por mi bienestar. Lástima que haya llegado tarde. No tengo salvación. No merezco ser salvado.

"¿Por qué has venido hasta el puente, Connor?."

Giro la cabeza para mirar a Stef, mientras otra corriente de aire me recuerda que mis lagrimas aún siguen cayendo.

"He venido hasta el puente para acabar con todo, Stef. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué estas intentando salvarme?."

"No puedo dejarte ir, Connor."

"No me conoces, por mucho que hablemos, solo estas retrasando lo inevitable."

"Tu madre no está presente en tu vida y has tenido algún problema con tu padre."

La miro con incredulidad. Ha visto más alla de todo lo que soy. Intento recordar en la corta conversación que hemos tenido cuando he dicho algo sobre mi madre. Nada. No he dicho nada, pero Stef lo ha descifrado todo. O casi todo.

"¿Quieres saber por qué lo sé?."

"¿Me lo contarás ahora o a su debido tiempo?" digo con un tono mas rudo de lo normal.

"Una madre siempre llama con motes a sus hijos, siempre. Que te resultara extraño solo significa que tu madre no está en tu vida. Probablemente por un divorcio. Con lo que vivirías con tu padre, por lo que el problema parece ser con él."

"No tengo ningún problema con él. Yo soy el problema."

"Tu no eres ningún problema, Connor. Cualquier cosa que te dijera tu padre no tiene razón."

"¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Por qué no debería creer en él?:"

"Porque eres incapaz de llamarle padre. En tu interior sabes que no tiene razón."

"Lo que yo piense no importa."

"Lo que pienses siempre importa. Habla conmigo, Connor. Yo te puedo ayudar."

"¿Ayudar? Sigues sin saber porque estoy a este lado del puente. ¿quieres saberlo?."

"Sí."

"Le confesé que soy gay. Me dio una paliza y me dijo que no volviera, que él ya no tenía un hijo."

Confersalo por primera vez, y en voz alta hizo que el dolor en mi corazón se aliviara. Un poco. Como si mi corazón estuviera roto en mil pedazos y haberlo dicho me ayudara a curarme. Vuelvo la vista a Stef. "¿Me odias ahora?."

Mi pregunta la pilla desprevenida. "¿Por qué debería odiarte?."

"Soy gay. No soy normal. Y no merezco nada. No merezco vivir. Ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir. Este mundo está mejor sin mí."

"Puedes venirte a mi casa."

La miro extrañado. No me está gritando. No me ha empujado del puente como estoy seguro que él intentaría hacer. No me odia. Me sigue mirando con la mirada de antes. Quizá con mas preocupación que antes. "¿Por qué harías eso?."

"Te hace falta una familia, Connor. Y la mía puede ser tu nueva familia. Connor, te mereces vivir, te mereces ser feliz."

"¿Y mi lugar en el mundo está con tu familia?."

"No lo sé, pero podemos intentarlo."

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza, y Stef me ayuda a volver al puente. Nada más pisar el suelo de hormigón me da un abrazo. "Eres un chico muy valiente, Connor. Me siento orgullosa de tí." No sé porque pero su abrazo y sus palabras me reconfortan. Después de un momento deja de abrazarme y siento que quiero volverla a abrazar. Aparto el sentimiento, no quiero ser una molestia. Me pasa una mano por detras, reconfortandome con pequeños gestos de su mano en mi espalda. Coge mi bolsa y me dirige al coche. Me lleva directamente al asiento detrás del conductor.

Desde dentro Mike le pasa una manta. Stef la desenvuelve y me cubre con ella. La calidez que esta mujer me ha demostrado en lo poco que me conoce me hace cuestionarme si no puede ella tener razón.

Ya los dos sentados en el coche, Stef mira a Mike y sin decir una palabra, le pasa una nota. Stef se gira para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Antes de ir a casa tengo que pasar por dos sitios, ¿confías en mí?." Tomo nota como dice 'casa'. No ha dicho 'a su casa'. Ha dicho casa como si yo perteneciera a su casa. Con ella y su familia.

"Sí." ni siquiera he tenido que pensar para decirlo. Es verdad, confio en ella. Stef se da la vuelta y pone en marcha el coche. Estoy tan inmerso en el vórtice de mis pensamientos que lo único en lo que pienso es en lo que pasado en el puente. Una mano cálida en mi hombro me saca de mi cabeza.

"Connor, Mike y yo vamos a salir del coche. Confía en mi."

Cuando miro por la ventanilla, el miedo vuelve a mí. Stef ha aparcado el coche enfrente de la casa que hasta hoy creía que era mi hogar. Donde crecí. El lugar que debería desear volver cuando estoy lejos. Estamos enfrente de la casa de Adam Stevens.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef me ha traído a la casa de mi niñez. El primer pensamiento en mi cabeza es huye. Corre. Escapa. Abre la puerta y no mires atrás. La vista se me nubla. Las lagrimas vuelven a caer.

Una mano en el hombro me ancla otra vez a la realidad.

"Connor!" vuelvo a mirar a Stef. Con la mirada preocupada. "No vas a volver a esta casa, ¿me oyes?"

Vuelvo a mirar a la casa y la miro a ella otra vez.

"Mike y yo vamos a bajar del coche. Y vas a esperarnos aqui dentro. Hablaremos con el hombre y volveremos al coche. Nos iremos y tu con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?. No te voy a obligar a volver a esa casa y no pienso abandonarte. Tu te vienes conmigo."

Sus palabras deberían reconfortarme. Pero mi cabeza solo piensa en huir. En acabar con todo. Debo confíar en Stef. Se que debo. Así que asiento con la cabeza, sé que las palabras no me van a salir.

Stef me sonríe. No me obliga a hablar. "Volvemos enseguida."

Despues de unos segundos, aparta la mano de mi hombro. Echo de menos su contacto. No quiero que hable con él. Pero no tengo fuerzas para decirselo. Solo quiero irme lejos. Pero no voy a escaparme. Me ha prometido que me va a ayudar, así que voy a confiar en ella.

Mike y Stef bajan del coche. Los veo avanzar hacia la casa. La ansiedad me empieza a oprimir el pecho. Llaman al timbre de la casa y esperan. Y esperan. Vuelven a llamar y llaman a la puerta. Puedo ver como él abre la puerta. Mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. Quiero saber de que hablan, que le dicen.

Siguen hablando. Es obvio que yo soy el tema de la conversación pero yo ya sé lo que piensa de mí. Stef me mira, puedo sentir su frustación. Es un sentimiento que conozco muy bien. Por cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él. Por cada vez que intentaba hacerle saber como era yo.

Durante dos segundos, Stef cruza la mirada conmigo otra vez. Sabe que tengo miedo y que no voy a poder seguir mucho tiempo tan cerca de esta casa. Stef se calma y se gira hacia él. Se quita la placa y la pistola y se las da a Mike. Se quita la chaqueta de policía y también se las da a Mike. Sé que esta hablando. Él no habla, solo escucha. Inmediatamente el puño de Stef conecta con su estómago. Antes de que tenga tiempo de doblarse sobre sí mismo Stef le propina un segundo puñetazo en la cara. Después de decirle algo más vuelven al coche. Stef usa la respiración para calmarse.

"¿Te duele la mano?." le pregunto, en voz baja.

Stef abre y cierra la mano un par de veces. Mueve los dedos, los flexiona y vuelve a cerrar la mano en un puño. "No."

"Bien."

Después de calmarse, Stef se gira y me mira a los ojos. "Vamos a casa." No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando escuchar estas palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

Tal y como Stef prometió hace una parada antes de ir a su casa. Lleva a Mike a la suya. Antes de bajar del coche se gira hacia él y puede ver el cansancio en sus ojos haciendo mella en él. Ahora no parece tan amenazador. "Nos vemos, chaval."  
  
Connor no le responde. Solo lo mira. Hay algo que no ha cogido de la frase. ¿Por qué debería volverlo a ver? Stef le dice lo que no ha logrado adivinar.  
  
"Mike es mi ex-marido. Él y su hijo AJ vendrán en estos días a celebrar las fiestas"  
  
Frunzo el ceño porque no entiende porque se reunen. ¿Por qué han de celebrar las fiestas?  
  
"¿Sabes que es Navidad, verdad?."  
  
Connor se encoge de hombros y le devuelve una pregunta. "¿Y?."  
  
"Él no celebraba fiestas. He heredado una indiferencia por las celebraciones."  
  
"¿Así que no tienes espíritu navideño?."  
  
De nuevo se encoge de hombros. Stef se vuelve hacia el volante y pone en marcha el coche. "Habrá que arreglar eso".  
  
Después de diez minutos llegan a una casa. Grande. De dos plantas. El cesped de la entrada en perfecto estado. Esta casa le da una sensación a Connor que no consigue reconocer.  
  
Antes de bajar del coche se empieza a quitar la manta para dejarla en su sitio. Stef le frena. "No te la quites todavía, entra en calor."  
  
Inmediatamente la vuelve a usar para abrigarse. Stef le indica que la siga. Llevando su bolsa de deporte. Al llegar a la puerta principal usa la llave para abrir la puerta.  
  
"Mi pareja aún no ha llegado. Ha de estar en el aeropuerto recogiendo a nuestros hijos."  
  
Le deja espacio para entrar a su casa. Deja todas sus llaves en un mueble cerca de la entrada y la bolsa de deporte justo al lado.  
  
"¿Tienes sed o hambre?."  
  
"Un vaso de agua, por favor."  
  
Connor sigue a Stef que parece dirigirse hacia lo que supone que es la cocina. Con un gesto le indica que se siente en un taburete. La cocina es espaciosa y amplia. Cerca de los fogones hay una mesa grande con multiples taburetes. Connor toma asiento cerca de la entrada al jardín. Stef no comenta nada, pero él sabe que se ha dado cuenta. Le pasa un vaso de agua y le da las gracias.   
  
En pocos segundos se acaba el vaso, no se notaba sediento, pero ahora no puede parar. Stef le rellena el vaso otra vez y deja la jarra en la mesa. El segundo vaso dura lo mismo que el primero.  
  
Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir una palabra la puerta de la entrada se abre y oyen pasos y voces. Stef sonríe. "Esa es mi familia, ¿preparado para conocerla?."  
  
Connor encoje sus hombros.  
  
Connor puede ver como cinco personas cruzan la misma entrada por la que pasó él. Los hijos de Stef parecen jovenes, pero está seguro de que son mayores que él. Y una mujer, alta, guapa con tez ligeramente oscura. En el momento en que ven a Connor dejan de hablar. Se siente intimidado por tanta gente. En la universidad siempre está rodeado de gente pero no está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.  
  
La mujer se acerca a Stef y se dan un beso en los labios. La mirada que Connor debe tener pone en alerta al chico de tez bronceada. Se nota que está tenso, dispuesto a atacar.  
  
Por primera vez desde que entró la familia de Stef le digo, "No me habias comentado que tu pareja era una mujer."  
  
"Algún problema con eso, amigo" dice el joven de piel bronceada, dejando claro el sarcasmo en la palabra amigo.  
  
"Tranquilo, Jesús." le dice Stef al joven, "¿te hubieras creído que yo era homosexual si te lo hubiera dicho en el puente?" dice esta vez dirigiendose a mí.  
  
La familia empieza a lanzar miradas entre ellos, Connor y Stef. Evidentemente no entienden la referencia.  
  
"Probablemente no te hubiera creído y hubiera acabado tirandome del puente."  
  
Ahora toda la familia se fija en Connor. Atónitos por la respuesta. Todos con el ceño fruncido. Connor supone que es mejor optar por la historia rápida.  
  
"Me llamo Connor, hace unas horas le he confesado a él que soy gay. Su respuesta ha sido darme una paliza, y echarme de su casa. Además de decirme que él ya no tenía un hijo."  
  
Cuando acaba de hablar la mujer de Stef y la joven de piel bronceada, que se parece mucho a Jesus miran horrorizadas a Connor. Los otros jovenes miran a Connor como si fuera a romperme una bomba a punto de explotar.  
  
"No sé durante cuanto tiempo he estado deambulando, hasta que me he dado cuenta de que estaba en el puente del Coronado encaramado por fuera de la barandilla para suicidarme. Ahí es cuando Stef me encontró y me convenció de que no me lanzara"  
  
Stef mira a Connor y sonríe. "Supongo que es mejor contarlo de golpe, si lo cuentas uno por uno vas a tardar mucho y todos te harían preguntas. De este modo tienes a toda la gente prevenida para que me vigile y no vuelva a cometer ninguna tontería" le dice Connor.  
  
La frialdad con que Connor ha hablado ha dejado a todos en shock. Connor nunca recuerda haber causado esta reacción a nadie. Y mucho menos recuerda haber hablado tanto en su vida.  
  
Connor puede oír como la puerta del jardín se abre con el pestillo y como entra alguien. Según entra la persona ya empieza a hablar y moverse, "Hey chicos, ¿cómo estáis? ¿qué tal vuestros vuelos?." Connor puede ver como alguien pasa por detras de los jovenes pero no consigue verlo bien. Sólo sabe que es un chico. Abre el frigorífico y coge un refresco. Les vuelve a preguntar, "¿qué os pasa? ¿por qué estáis tan callados?."  
  
Sigue andando hasta que vuelve cerca de la entrada al jardín. Y por fín ve a Connor.   
  
Delante de Connor hay un chico. Ojos color chocolate. Alto. Pelo ligeramente largo y bien peinado. Sus ojos no me dejan apartar la mirada. Quiero verlos siempre. Quiero que estos ojos nunca me pierdan de vista.  
  
"Oh. Hola, soy Jude." dice mientras sonríe. Connor pensaba que sus ojos eran hermosos, pero esa sonrisa unida a esos ojos hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. Menos mal que está sentado.  
  
 _¿Por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto?. ¿Por qué alguien que no conozco me provoca tantas reacciones?. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo._  
  
"¿Eres el nuevo novio de Mariana?" le pregunta Jude.  
  
Con la cabeza le indico que no. No sabe porque pero no cree poder hablar en ese momento..  
  
"Oh. ¿Eres el novio de Jesus?."  
  
Connor vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Decide mejor explicarselo antes de que siga preguntado.  
  
"Soy Connor, tu madre Stef me ha encontrado cuando estaba a punto de suicidarme, porque mi padre me ha dado una paliza y me ha echado de su casa cuando le he confesado que soy gay."  
  
Por unos segundos Jude lo mira. Pero no parece tan en shock como sus hermanos, pues enseguida su mirada cambia y puede ver preocupación. Hoy es la segunda vez que alguien se preocupa por Connor. Este chico no le conoce pero ya se preocupa por él.  
  
Jude mira a su familia. El resto parece tan inmoviles que parecen estatuas. Jude se mueve y se pone a su lado. Lo gira para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos de frente. _¿Tanta fuerza tiene este chico, o soy yo que he perdido toda la fuerza?_  
  
Pone sus manos en los hombros de Connor y le mira a los ojos. "Vas a estar bien, Connor, ahora estás a salvo."  
  
"Estoy bien" le responde, pero su voz no le deja confirmar lo que dice.  
  
"Vas a estar bien, Connor" le vuelve a repetir, esta vez apretando mis hombros. El gesto le reconforta.  
  
"Estoy bien" repito, pero el quiebre de su voz sólo indica lo contrario. La vista empieza a nublarse, en cualquier momento sabe que va a empezar a llorar.  
  
"Aquí vas a estar a salvo. Ahora vas a estar bien."  
  
"ESTOY BIEN, VALE?!" grita esta vez. Asusta a toda la gente, menos Jude, rodeando la mesa de la cocina. "NO SIENTO NADA POR MI PADRE, ¿DE ACUERDO?. NO SIENTO QUE ME HAYA ECHADO DE CASA. NO SIENTO HABERLE CONFESADO QUE SOY GAY." las lagrimas empiezan a caer. Continua hablando pero esta vez en susurros, "¿por qué no me puede querer? ¿qué es lo que he hecho mal?, ¿por qué no puedo ser normal?"  
  
"Eres normal, Connor. No has hecho nada malo" me dice Jude mirandome a los ojos. Sus ojos me dicen que no miente. "Vas a estar bien."  
  
Ahí ya no puede más y Connor rompe a llorar. Coge a Jude y le abraza. Le abraza tan fuerte que cree que le va a romper algun hueso. Si le hace daño no se lo dice. Si quiere que pare tampoco lo dice. Sólo le devuelve el abrazo. Con tanta fuerza como la que está aplicando Connor.  
  
Sigue susurrandome al oido "vas a estar bien, aquí estas a salvo". Una y otra vez. Sus manos en mi espalda. Subiendo y bajando. Este chico al que acabo de conocer me reconforta como si me conociera de toda la vida.  
  
Y Connor no quiere estar en ningún otro sitio.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando por fin consigue calmarse, ve que ha empapado la camiseta de Jude. Pero este no parece molesto.  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
"No tienes que disculparte, he sido yo quien te ha presionado un poco."  
  
Cuando le mira a la cara vuelve a ver la sonrisa. Además le está ofreciendo un pañuelo. Delante de ellos en la mesa de la cocina hay una caja de pañuelos. Antes no estaban, han debido dejarlos ahí mientras lloraba, porque ahora estan solos en la cocina.  
  
Connor acepta el pañuelo y se empieza a limpiar la cara de lagrimas. Cuando pasa el pañuelo por la mejilla derecha un pinchazo de dolor le recuerda el puñetazo que recibió unas horas antes. Ahora esa vida queda lejos.  
  
"Espera" le dice Jude mientras coge otro pañuelo y le limpia la mejilla golpeada. Lo hace con tanta delicadeza que es como si no estuviera pasando el papel. Ahora en sus ojos una mirada preocupada. A Connor no le gusta esa mirada, no quiere que se preocupe por él. Quiere ver su sonrisa otra vez.  
  
"Gracias".  
  
Jude le sonríe. Ahí está. La sonrisa.  
  
"No te hago daño, ¿verdad?."  
  
Connor niega con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Te encuentras un poco mejor, Connor?."  
  
Esta vez asiente con la cabeza. Le coge la mano y le indica que le acompañe. De su mano recibe una calidez que no ha sentido nunca. Invade por todo su cuerpo. Baja del taburete y se dirigen hacia el salón, donde está reunida toda la familia. Cuando entra la atención se centra en ellos. Algunos se fijan en sus manos unidas, pero no dicen nada. La chica que se parece un poco a Jude le mira como si quisiera patearle el culo.  
  
"Hey, chicos" dice Stef. "¿Cómo estás, Connor?."  
  
"Voy a estar bien" responde. Siente un apretón en la mano y ve que Jude aún sigue sosteniendola. _¿Por qué no la ha soltado?_. Aunque muy en el fondo, no quiere que le suelte. A sus palabras Stef le dedica una sonrisa. Aunque sabe que fue la primera en ver que están cogidos de la mano, pero no dice nada sobre el tema.  
  
"Bueno, Connor, es hora de que conozcas a la familia. Ya conoces a Jude. Ésta es Lena, mi mujer. El chico allí sentado en el sillón es Brandon."  
  
"Es hijo de Mike" afirma Connor.   
  
Brandon le mira con el ceño fruncido. "Tienes sus ojos, lo conocí en el puente."  
  
"La chica sentada en el sillón al otro lado es Callie."  
  
"La hermana biológica de Jude" vuelve a interrumpir. Callie es ahora la que le mira extrañada.  
  
"Lo miras de forma sobreprotectora"  
  
"No lo miro de..." empieza a decir, pero frena cuando ve que Jude le lanza una mirada de escepticismo. "Me preocupo por tí, Jude. Solo eso."  
  
"Ahí sentados, están Jesus y Mariana."  
  
"Son gemelos."  
  
"Eres un chico muy observador, Connor" habla Lena.  
  
"He tenido que serlo durante toda mi vida" dice Connor de un modo que resulta siniestro. Lena y Stef se lanzan miradas. La respuesta no ha pasado desapercibida. Se hablan sin necesidad de usar palabras.   
  
Jude le aprieta la mano con fuerza. También se ha dado cuenta de la respuesta. Ahora es Jude el que cambia el tema de la conversación.  
  
"¿Habléis hablado de donde va a dormir Connor?."  
  
"Connor y tu vais a dormir en el cuarto tuyo y el de Jesus" nos cuenta Lena.  
  
"¿Y Jesus está de acuerdo con eso?" replica Jude de una forma atrevida. Connor le mira sorprendido. Éste Jude es diferente del que le ha aguantado mientras lloraba en la cocina. Y sólo le hace desear conocer todos los Jude diferentes que este chico puede sacar a relucir.  
  
"Hemos estado hablando y ya que parece que Connor confía en tí es mejor que estéis cerca" Stef comenta. Jesus tiene el gesto serio. Es obvio que no le gusta la idea de no poder dormir en su cuarto.  
  
"Siento haberte echado de tu cuarto, Jesus" le dice Connor directamente.  
  
"Tranquilo, tío. No me apetece escucharte llorar otra vez."  
  
"¡Jesus!" Lena le recrimina mientras su hermana Mariana le golpea la cabeza. Connor sólo sonríe, va a invadir su espacio personal, no puedo sentirse mal por su comentario.  
  
"Bueno, Jude" dice Stef, "enseñale a Connor donde va a dormir a partir de ahora."  
  
Jude le aprieta levemente la mano. Aún no lo ha soltado. Con un pequeño tirón le acompaña. Cuando pasan cerca de la bolsa de deporte de Connor, Jude la coge y suben las escaleras, hacia la segunda puerta a la derecha.  
  
"Éste va a ser nuesto cuarto" me dice con una sonrisa, se queda durante unos segundos mirandome. Yo en blanco porque no sé lo que quiere. "¿Abres tu la puerta o me devuelves la mano?"   
  
Connor baja la mirada y ve que aún estan cogidos de la mano y en la otra lleva su mochila. Como no quiere soltar su mano abre la puerta y deja que entre él primero.  
  
Con mucha pena le suelto de la mano. Inmediatamente me arrepiento de no tener su mano. Y lo único que quiero es coger su mano y no soltarla nunca.  
  
"La cama enfrente de la puerta es la mía. Tu vas a usar la de Jesus, al lado de la ventana" me dice mientras me pasa la mochila. Connor lanza la mochila que cae cerca de la cama. Cuando le mira otra vez, le mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.  
  
"No tengo nada que se pueda romper en la bolsa."  
  
"Supongo que tendrás hambre" me dice.  
  
Es en ese momento que su estómago decide gruñir.  
  
"Vamos" le dice mientras me vuelve a coger de la mano "a ver que ha pensado la familia."  
  
Después de cenar pizza, Jude le vuelve a subir a su cuarto. Los despide de su familia, sabe que he tenido un día horrible y debe descansar. Ya en su cuarto le deja un pijama de Jesus y un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Mientras se lava los dientes no puede dejar de revivir todo lo que le ha pasado en el día de hoy. Se cambia la ropa por el pijama y vuelve al cuarto. Jude ya se ha cambiado y se dispone a usar el cuarto de baño.   
Connor espera sentado en la cama de Jesus a que vuelva. Observa el cuarto, muchos elementos que mirar, muchos recuerdos, mucha historia. No se da cuenta de que Jude ha vuelto hasta que lo coge de los hombros.  
  
"¿Estas bien, Connor? Pareces distraido."  
  
"Lo siento, estaba pensando".  
  
"Será mejor que durmamos. Has tenido un día muy largo."  
  
  
Jude POV  
  
Le ha dicho a Connor que tenían que dormir, pero aquí esta a la una de la mañana con un libro en las manos. Un hábito que ha cogido en la universidad gracias a que he cogido el turno de clases de tarde. Aún así no suele levantarse muy tarde con lo que puede aprovechar la mañana.  
  
Un ruido de sabanas le saca del trance del libro. Mira a la figura durmiente al otro lado del cuarto. Escucha como su respiración se acelera y empieza a emitir pequeños gemidos. Reconocería los síntomas en cualquier situación. Connor tiene una pesadilla. Coloca el libro en la mesilla de noche y apaga la luz de la lampara. Se levanta y se acerca antes de que la pesadilla avance.  
  
"Connor" susurro. "Despierta, estas soñando."  
  
La figura se despierta jadeando sentandose de golpe en la cama. Desconcertado mira a su alrededor. Jude sabe que no reconoce el lugar y necesita tiempo para recordar.  
  
"Siento haberte despertado, Jude" dice en voz baja, avergonzado.  
  
"No tienes que disculparte. Además estaba leyendo. Vuelve a dormir."  
  
Jude se empieza a mover pero Connor le coge de la muñeca. Le mira, pero él no lo mira. Jude se sienta en la cama a esperar a que diga algo. Cuando empieza a hablar, sigue sin mirarle.  
  
"Jude, ¿puedes... puedes..."  
  
"¿Quieres que duerma contigo?"  
  
Connor asiente, y sigue sin mirarle. De repente lo único que Jude quiere es abrazarlo y protegerlo.  
  
"Sí, hazme sitio."  
  
Connor se mueve a un lado y me tumbo boca arriba, me quedo cerca del borde para dejarle espacio. Aunque, Connor parece tener otros planes. Me pasa un brazo por debajo de la espalda y me coloca en la mitad de la cama. Connor parece fuerte, pero esto solo lo confirma. Se tumba, pero no pone la cabeza en la almohada. La pone en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón. Su brazo hasta mi hombro contrario donde se agarra fuerte a mi camiseta.  
  
Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo se empieza a apartar.  
  
"Lo siento, Jude no sé porque lo he hecho..."  
  
Jude lo frena cogiendo su mano y devolviendola a su hombro. Y pasa su otro brazo hasta ponerlo en su espalda.  
  
"No te preocupes. Si me necesitas aquí estoy. No me voy a ninguna parte."  
  
"Gracias, Jude" dice somnoliento. Sus parpados empiezan a caer. Su mano dibuja circulos en la espalda de Connor. El pensamiento de que está tocando la espalda desnuda de Connor no continua. La respiración relajada de Connor, su peso en su pecho y el calor de su cuerpo hace que Jude también caiga dormido.  
  
  
Lena POV  
  
"¿Crees que es seguro traer a un extraño a casa? No sé como puedes dejar que duerma en el cuarto con Jude". dice mientras pasea por todo el cuarto. Stef se encuentra ya acostada viendo a su esposa. Pero está mucho más relajada que Lena.  
  
"Me parece que ya hemos tenido esta conversación."  
  
Lena mira a su esposa. "Eso fue diferente."  
  
"Estas diciendo lo mismo que dije cuando trajiste a Callie."  
  
"Y yo lo mismo que cuando tu trajiste a AJ."  
  
"Y, ¿no crees que todo salió bien al final?."  
  
"Sabes que no es la misma situación, Stef."  
  
"Desde luego. Esta vez no nos han llamado bolleras."  
  
Lena ríe recordando lo sucedido años antes con Callie y AJ. "Sabes que no es lo mismo, Stef" vuelve a reiterar.  
  
"¿Por qué no? Connor necesita ayuda."  
  
"Sí, necesita ayuda. Pero ayuda profesional."  
  
"Y, ¿en qué habría consistido esa ayuda profesional?."  
  
"Habría sido ingresado en una clínica psiquiatrica" digo mientras doy un suspiro.  
  
"¿Y luego?."  
  
"Habría sido atado a la cama para que no pudiera autolesionarse."  
  
"¿Y luego?."  
  
"Habría sido sedado."  
  
"¿Y luego?."  
  
Lena ya sabe a estas alturas que ha perdido, pero sigue hablando. "Habrían avisado al padre" dice mientras se pasa la mano por la cara.  
  
"¿Y cual habría sido el resultado de buscarle ésta ayuda profesional?."  
  
Derrotada Lena suspira. "Dos semanas más de vida hasta que lo hubieran encontrado, colgado de una sabana al cuello o de sobredosis de pastillas."  
  
Stef no dice nada, pero sabe que ha pensado en lo mismo.  
  
"¿Por qué crees que Jude es capaz de ayudarlo? ¿Sabes si Connor quiere ser salvado?."  
  
"Todo el mundo quiere ser salvado. Pero a veces no pedimos ayuda. Recuerda a Callie. No pidió ayuda para salvar a Jude de su último padre de acogida. Y has estado allí desde el momento que Connor eligió a Jude para que le salvara."  
  
Confusa Lena empieza a recordar el momento cuando conoció a Connor.  
  
"Cuando estaba en el puente con Connor y cuando os contó su historia no se abrió. Ni con vosotros, ni conmigo. Yo solo pude deducir lo que queria decirme. Pero desde el momento en que puso los ojos en Jude dejo de haber barreras. Confió en él nada mas verlo. Cuando puso sus ojos en él."  
  
"Cuando habló de su padre" afirma Lena recordando el momento.  
  
"El único momento en que mencionó a su padre fue a Jude. Y desde ese momento parecía que solo existía Jude. Desde el momento en que empece a hablar con Connor en el puente supe que unicamente Jude podría acercarse a él. Connor ha elegido a Jude para que lo salve."  
  
"Porque Jude se parece a mí, y Connor se parece a tí."  
  
Stef asiente.  
  
"Y Jude ha elegido salvar a Connor. Has visto lo que ha pasado en esa cocina. Un pequeño empujón y todas las barreras que Connor ha levantado durante años han caido."  
  
"¿Crees que Jude es capaz de salvarlo en catorce días? Y después, ¿cuándo vuelva a la universidad? ¿sólo?."  
  
"Connor tiene que aprender a recordar o más bien aprender lo que es un hogar, y cuando vuelva a la universidad ya nos preocuparemos de eso."  
  
Alguien llama a la puerta de su cuarto. Dos golpes firmes y secos. Lena y Stef se miran, saben quien es antes de abrir la puerta.  
  
"Pasa, Callie."  
  
Callie entra por la puerta y la vuelve a cerrar detrás de ella. Se acerca a la cama y se cruza de brazos. Las dos mujeres esperan a que empiece. Saben de lo que quiere hablar. La conocen muy bien. Saben como es Callie con Jude.  
  
"No confío en él."  
  
Stef y Lena no se sorprenden. Se imaginaban que tendrían esta conversación.  
  
"Jude se ha prestado voluntario para pasar tiempo con Connor, Callie. Ya es un adulto y sabe lo que hace."  
  
"Después de lo que pasó con Jack y luego con Noah como puede decir que sabe lo que hace."  
  
Lena suspira. "Los errores que cometió en el pasado le ayudarán en lo que tiene que hacer."  
  
"Jude estuvo destrozado cuando Jack fue asesinado. No necesita otro fantasma y otras cenizas en una urna"  
  
"Connor no va a intentar nada, y no hará nada para herir a Jude."  
  
"¿Cómo estáis tan segura?"  
  
"Porque Jude va a estar a su lado."  
  
Las dos madres pueden ver como Callie intenta buscar más argumentos para intentar convencer de que Connor no debe estar en esa casa.  
  
"Tú no hiciste nada cuando escuchaste a Connor mencionar que su padre le había pegado." le recrimina Stef.  
  
Callie la mira sorprendida. No se imaginaba que usaría eso contra ella.  
  
"Si Jude fuera a cualquiera de nosotros diciendo que alguien le ha dado una paliza tú serías la primera que estaría a su lado. Eso es lo que Jude ha aprendido de tí."  
  
Callie baja la mirada. Sabe que sus argumentos son débiles, pero eso no significa que le guste perder.  
  
Sin decir nada más Callie sale del cuarto. Saben que no ha cambiado de idea, sólo tendrán que estar atentas para que no haga nada.  
  
Dando por concluida la charla sobre Connor deciden irse a dormir, necesitan descansar para aguantar a seis jovenes llenos de energía.


	6. Chapter 6

  
20 de diciembre de 2019.  
  
La luz que entra por la ventana empieza a despertar a Jude. "Jesus, baja las cortinas" gruñe Jude a la habitación vacia. Se da la vuelta y hunde la cara en la almohada, abrazándola. Varias cosas empiezan a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Primero, en todos los años desde que fue adoptado por Lena y Stef no recuerda que tanta luz le despertara ninguna vez. Segundo, hay algo que se le escapa, algo que se ha olvidado. No consigue recordar pero le falta algo. _¿Qué es?. Es como si se hubiera olvidado de algo_. Respira profundamente con la cara enterrada en la almohada. _¿Qué es este aroma?. No recuerdo haberlo olido antes. Es nuevo. ¿De qué me he olvidado?_. Empieza a recordar el sueño de anoche. Una voz pidiendole que durmiera con él. Que no le abandonara. Un rostro lleno de lagrimas. ¿A quién he olvidado?.  
  
"¿Quieres que duerma contigo?".  
  
 _Que es lo que falta._  
  
"No me voy a ninguna parte."  
  
Falta...  
  
Connor!  
  
Jude salta de la cama mirando a su alrededor. Estaba acostado en la cama de Jesus por eso le ha despertado la luz que entraba por la ventana. Connor no está. No está en la cama de Jude. Tampoco en el cuarto de baño. Jude no encuentra la bolsa de deporte de Connor. Encima del escritorio de Jesus ve el pijama doblado que le prestó anoche. Al principio se preocupó, ahora está entrando en pánico.  
  
Connor se ha ido.  
  
Jude sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras. En el comedor no hay nadie. En el salón Jesus está roncando dormido en el sofá. En la cocina... en la cocina está Connor.  
  
El suspiro ayuda a Jude a calmarse. Connor no se ha ido. Está todavia aqui.  
  
"Buenos días" dice Connor cuando le ve entrar a la cocina, sonríe pero no llega a sus ojos.  
  
"Buenos días" dice Jude mientras se desploma en un taburete de la mesa. Pasando las manos por su cara para que los nervios de haber perdido a Connor le dejen respirar otra vez.  
  
Cuando abre los ojos ve que Connor está poniendo la mesa, los fuegos de la cocina encendidos y varias sartenes haciendo su trabajo.  
  
"No tenías que hacer el desayuno, Connor" le dice cuando se da cuenta de que lleva un delantal que fue un regalo para Lena hace unos años. Lo sabe porque fue él quien se lo regaló.  
  
"Quería agradecer lo que haceis por mí haciendo el desayuno" dice mientras baja la cabeza, se da cuenta de que Jude está mirando el delantal. "Sólo he encontrado éste." El delantal tiene las palabras `mejor madre del mundo´ sobre un rosa chillón.  
  
"Te sienta bien" le digo, y la sonrisa que le da le deja sin respiración. Toda la cocina se ilumina con ésta sonrisa. El corazón de Jude se ilumina con ésta sonrisa. Y ésta vez la sonrisa sí que llega a los ojos de Connor.  
  
Pero no dura mucho, porque Connor recuerda porque ésta en esta casa. Deja de sonreir y se pone al frente de los fuegos para continuar con el desayuno.  
  
Ahí Jude se da cuenta de que Connor no lleva el pijama. Cuando se acostaron anoche, llevaba el pijama. Pero cuando se despertó de la pesadilla no lo llevaba. Gracias al delantal Jude puede ver por completo la espalda de Connor. Y hola!, musculos. Sabe que Connor tiene cuerpo pero una cosa es saberlo y otra verlo. Espera... anoche cuando se abrazó a mí no llevaba camiseta. Jude continua bajando la mirada por la espalda de Connor y tarda en darse cuenta de su error.  
  
El pijama de Jesus que le había prestado está arriba. Encima del escritorio. Las dos partes del pijama. Incluido el pantalón.  
  
Jude puede ver a Connor en casi todo su esplendor. Menos mal que está usando boxers. Menos mal. No hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir viendo a Connor desnudo. Pero no hace falta, porque los boxers se ajustan tanto a su cuerpo que es como una segunda piel. Pierde la noción del tiempo mientras observa el trasero de Connor.  
  
El carraspeo de una voz enfrente de Jude es lo que necesita para dejar de mirar... la espalda de Connor.  
  
"Jude, pensaba que te habia enseñado que en la mesa se come con la boca cerrada."  
  
Jude se gira y ve a Stef en el mismo sitio que estaba antes Connor. ¿Cuando ha llegado? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo mirando a Connor? ¿Cuanto rato llevo con la boca abierta?.  
  
Jude cierra la boca y las mejillas empiezan a enrojecerse de forma rapidisima. Stef está delante suya bebiendo de su taza preferida, una sonrisa burlona que intenta disimular detrás de su café humeante.  
  
Stef lo ha pillado completamente, pero Connor parece no haberse dado cuenta. Menos mal. Jude se permite un pequeño vistazo, pero solo por encima del cuello. Decide no arriesgarse otra vez. Con lo que se pone a rascarse la cara para no tentar a la suerte. Pero sin ver a Connor y Stef recuerda la sensación de pensar que Connor se habia ido de casa.  
  
Mientras tanto Connor está preguntandose porque Stef le ha dicho eso a Jude. No hay comida en la mesa. ¿A qué se refería?.  
  
"Connor, cariño" dice Stef.  
  
"¿Sí?" responde Connor mientras se da la vuelta para mirar a Stef. Puede ver como Jude está con las manos en la cara, estará cansado, supone.  
  
"Sé que estarás cómodo pero sería mejor sí llevaras algo más de ropa, hay más gente en casa y normalmente vamos vestidos" dice Stef con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Connor mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que va en boxers debajo del delantal.  
  
"Oh, lo siento. Normalmente duermo desnudo" dice Connor mientras Jude suelta un pequeño gruñido que sólo escucha Stef, "así que estoy acostumbrado a ir sin ropa" continua Connor mientras apaga los fuegos y se quita el delantal.  
  
Ya sin el delantal Jude y Stef pueden ver los restos de su última visita a Adam. Varios moratones en el pecho, y alguno en la espalda.  
  
Connor deja el delantal doblado colgando de un cajón y sube hacia el cuarto de Jesus y Jude para ponerse ropa.  
  
"Oh, Dios" suspira Jude mientras ve como Connor se quita el delantal. Los moratones en la piel del joven hacen que hierva su sangre, recordando porque está en su casa.  
  
Cuando Connor está subiendo las escaleras, Jude se gira y puede ver a Stef con una ceja levantada y una gran sonrisa. Antes de que pueda decir algo un grito resuena por toda la casa.  
  
"Madre del Amor Hermoso y de mi Corazón!!!"  
  
Jude se quita las manos de la cara y Stef puede ver como su hijo tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de que pueda formular cualquier pregunta Jude empieza a hablar.  
  
"Creía que se había ido de casa."  
  
Stef no necesita preguntar a quien se refiere.  
  
"Cuando me he despertado, no he visto su bolsa, el pijama de Jesus estaba encima del escritorio y por un segundo pensé que se habia escapado."  
  
Stef le da una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo. "Connor no hubiera podido salir de casa, Jude. Por la noche siempre cerramos la casa entera."  
  
Jude le da pequeñas vueltas a la confesión de su madre y aunque es un pequeño alivio también es una forma de que no pueda elegir irse.  
  
"Encerraste a Connor para que no pudiera irse!" susurra Jude a gritos.  
  
"Todas las noches se cierran todas las puertas y ventanas. Que Connor esté aquí no significa que vayamos a hacer lo contrario a lo que hacemos todas las noches."  
  
Jude gira la cabeza para ver la puerta que va al jardín y la llave que suele estar en la cerradura no está.  
  
"Has quitado la llave para que Connor no pudiera irse."  
  
Stef se sonroja un poco porque su hijo pequeño ha visto a través de sus defensas.  
  
"De todas formas, como has visto Connor no se ha ido. Estaba haciendo el desayuno."  
  
Mirando a la cara a Jude, Stef reconoce porque Jude está tan preocupado por Connor. "Connor te gusta."  
  
Jude se sonroja. Stef lo ha pillado.  
  
"Bueno, entonces cuando le vas a pedir salir."  
  
"Connor no necesita un novio ahora en este momento."  
  
Pero antes de que Stef pueda continuar la conversación Mariana entra a la cocina. No quiere otra cosa que preguntarle a Jude porque piensa que Connor no necesita a un novio, pero sabe que con Mariana delante la conversación tardaría en ser de interés público en menos de diez minutos.  
  
Stef ve como Mariana se está abanicando con una revista de moda pero sabe que Mariana no tiene calor. No le hace falta preguntar que es lo que le pasa. El grito de antes era indicación de lo que ha pasado.  
  
"Pareces sofocada, Mariana, ¿estás bien?, ¿no has dormido bien?" le pregunta Stef aunque sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado.  
  
"No tan bien como Jude, como he podido ver" dice mientras le lanza a Jude una sonrisa picarona.  
  
"Mariana" dice Jude intentando darle una mirada de seriedad, aunque sabiendo como deben estar de rojas mis mejillas sabe que no es tan efectiva como debería ser.  
  
"Oh, venga Judicorn. No te enfades."  
  
"¿Judicorn?" repite Connor cuando vuelve a la cocina. Se pone otra vez a los fuegos, poniendolos en marcha otra vez. Al menos se ha puesto ropa.  
  
Connor vuelve a ponerse el delantal, los músculos de su espalda flexionandose y marcandose en una camiseta que Jude juraría que es un par de tallas mas pequeña de lo normal para Connor. Al menos los pantalones cortos que lleva son holgados así que está a salvo.  
  
Jude siente un escalofrío y sabe que lo han vuelto a pillar. Cuando aparta la mirada de Connor puede ver como Stef y Mariana se encuentran delante suya, las dos bebiendo café y las dos con la misma sonrisa cómplice. Hunde su cara en sus manos queriendo desaparecer.  
  
"Así que Judicorn."  
  
Jude gruñe aún con las manos en la cara.  
  
"Lo siento, Jude. Se me ha escapado" oye como Mariana dice arrepentida, aunque no le hace falta mirarle a la cara para saber que está sonriendo. El daño ya está hecho.  
  
"Te pega, ¿sabes?" dice Connor, Jude finalmente quitandose las manos de la cara y puede ver como sonríe mientras deja los platos llenos de comida para el desayuno.  
  
"Connor, no hacía falta que cocinaras, aquí eres el invitado" dice Lena mientras entra en la cocina, mirando toda la comida que Connor ha cocinado.  
  
"No quiero ser una carga."  
  
"No eres una carga, Connor" dice Lena.  
  
Connor deja más platos en la mesa llenos de comida. No fijando la mirada con nadie. Tímido por todo lo que ha dicho Lena. Se vuelve otra vez hacia los fuegos. Parece que está haciendo tortitas.  
  
"Espero no haberme pasado cocinando, no quería quedarme corto pero como sois siete no sabía si faltaría."  
  
"Ocho, Connor" dice Lena mientras le da la mano a Stef, "en ésta casa somos ocho."  
  
Jude mira a Connor. Puede ver como se pasa el antebrazo por la cara. Parece ser que no se esperaba que Lena dijera eso. Como si ya formara parte de la familia. Jude puede ver como le miran. Sabe lo que están pensando. Sabe que han hablado sobre la situación de Connor.  
  
Jude tiene menos de dos semanas para que Connor no vuelva a tener los pensamientos que está intentando evitar. Dos semanas antes de que vuelva a la universidad. Y no sabe a que universidad va. Pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier pregunta alguien entra gritando a la cocina.  
  
"Oh, comida" grita Jesus entrando a la cocina, sentándose en la mesa y llenándose el plato hasta arriba. "Como echaba de menos tus desayunos, mama. No es lo mismo en LA."  
  
"Tendrás que agradecerselo a Connor, ya que es él quien lo ha preparado" dice Lena.  
  
"Oh, hey, tio, no me importa que me hayas robado el cuarto si sigues preparando desayunos como estos" dice Jesus con la boca llena de comida.  
  
"¡Jesus!" le reprimenda Mariana.  
  
"¿Qué?. No he dicho nada malo" replica Jesus con la boca llena.  
  
"Mastica primero cielo" dice Lena desde el otro lado de la mesa, "no necesitamos ver lo que estás comiendo."  
  
Después de que se unieran a la mesa Brandon y Callie y acabaran de devorar todo el desayuno preparado por Connor, vasos, platos y tazas vacias y sartenes sucias se empiezan a apilar en el fregadero. Sin decir una palabra Connor se levanta de la mesa para fregar los platos.  
  
"Deja eso, Connor" dice Stef acabandose el café. "Brandon y Jesus se han ofrecido voluntarios para fregar lo del desayuno."  
  
"¿Hemos qué?" preguntan a la vez los dos hermanos. Con la mirada que les lanza Stef se miran entre ellos derrotados.  
  
"Tranquilo, Connor, ya lo hacemos nosotros" responde Brandon.  
  
"No me importa fregar" dice Connor.  
  
Brandon y Jesus cruzan la mirada esperanzados de poder salvarse de la tarea. Cuando ven que Stef está levantando una ceja pierden toda esperanza. Es Jesus quien termina con todo la discusión. "Ya fregamos nosotros, Connor."  
  
Connor vuelve a sentarse a la mesa, sin saber bien que hacer. Callie y Mariana salen de la cocina, seguidas de Lena y Stef.  
  
Jude aún sentado en la mesa mira a Connor, sentado con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos. Para intentar animarle le pregunta. "Hey Connor, ¿quieres jugar un rato a la consola?"  
  
Connor levanta la mirada y con una sonrisa tímida asiente. "Vamos."  
  
Después de dos horas de videojuegos y nada de conversación, Jesus y Brandon entran a la sala de estar y se tiran al sofá, resoplando.  
  
"Si llego a fregar un plato más juro que me tiro por un puente" llora Jesus desde el sofá.  
  
Un cojín volador golpea a Brandon en la cara. "Mierda, Brandon. Perdona, el cojín era para Jesus."  
  
"Tranquilo, Jude" dice mientras golpea a Jesus en la cara con el cojín.  
  
"Hey, porque me golpeas" se queja Jesus mientras mira a sus hermanos. Cuando ve a Connor con los hombros caidos y mirando al suelo le dice "Lo siento, tío. A veces no pienso lo que digo."  
  
Luego de un silencio un poco incómodo llegan las chicas cargando cajas.  
  
Connor mira con pánico las cajas y pregunta "¿Os váis ir de esta casa?"  
  
La familia entera se paraliza escuchando al joven. Los hermanos de Jude no entienden la pregunta. Pero Jude, Stef y Lena saben a lo que se refiere. Connor cree que la familia se va a ir, y por consecuencia, él tendría que abandonar la casa.  
  
"Connor, cielo, esto son adornos de Navidad" dice Stef suavemente.  
  
Connor baja la cara avergonzado y huye a la cocina. Siente verguenza por creer que iban a mudarse cuando los hijos de Lena y Stef han venido a pasar las navidades.  
  
No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado sentado en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de la cocina. Mirada baja centrada en la mesa. Puede oír como alguien entra en la cocina.  
  
Sabe que es Jude. No sabe el porque. Pero tiene la certeza de que es Jude. Algo le dice que debe confíar en Jude. Y confía ciegamente. El poco tiempo que lleva con él se lo han demostrado.  
  
No levanta la cara de la mesa pero sabe que Jude se ha sentado en el taburete al lado del suyo. Le está dando tiempo. Connor lo sabe.  
  
"Lo siento. Soy un estúpido."  
  
"Para, Connor. No tienes que decir nada, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
Connor no quiere levantar la mirada de la mesa. Teme encontrar la mirada de desaprobación que lleva mirando desde joven en los ojos de él. En esa otra casa. No quiere imaginar lo que haría si Jude le diera esa mirada.  
  
"Connor, por favor. Mírame."  
  
Connor no puede evitar levantar la mirada. Se da cuenta de que por Jude haría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que Jude diga Connor lo haría sin dudar. Sin preguntar por qué. Simplemente lo haría. Y no siente miedo por ello.  
  
Cuando Connor mira a Jude ve en sus ojos una luz. No ve lástima como ha visto en los ojos de sus hermanos. No ha visto compasión. Jude lo mira como si no estuviera roto. Pero Connor sabe que está roto. Y Jude también lo sabe, pero decide que no es suficientemente importante como para tratarle diferente.  
  
Jude le sonríe.  
  
"¿Me ayudas a traer el arbol del garaje?" dice mientras le ofrece una mano.  
  
Connor le sonríe. Incluso cuando los dos saben que la sonrisa es forzada. Connor sabe que puede confíar en Jude.  
  
Jude mueve un par de cajas de enfrente del arbol para poder llegar hasta él. Se lo queda mirando, pensando como lo van a mover. A Jude le parece muy pesado.  
  
Connor sin pensarlo dos veces lo coge y lo levanta. Cuando mira a Jude puede ver como el chico tiene una cara de sorpresa.  
  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?"  
  
Jude niega rapidamente con la cabeza. "No, no. Es que me imaginaba que iba a ser más complicado de mover. Parece que estás muy fuerte, Connor."  
  
Connor se sonroja. Sabe como se ve debajo de la ropa. Es lo que sucede cuando intenta pasar poco tiempo en la casa en la que vivía antes. Para no pisar mucho esa casa, pasaba tiempo haciendo ejercicio entre deporte o el gimnasio.  
  
Así entre los dos, aunque Connor es el que hace el trabajo pesado, Jude abriendo las puertas para que pueda pasar, son capaces de llevar el árbol al salón.  
  
En el salón unicamente Lena y Stef, lo que Connor hace que se sienta aliviado. No sabe lo que pensarán los hermanos de Jude. Sólo sabe que no quiere ver sus caras de lástima.  
  
Stef le da una caja a Connor. "¿Quieres ir decorando el árbol?"  
  
Connor pasa unos momentos mirando la caja. Stef cuando se vuelve a girar lo puede ver como el chico está tenso e incomodo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Connor?"  
  
Sin mirar a Stef le dice en voz baja. "Nunca he decorado un árbol de navidad, Stef. Te lo dije cuando me encontraste."  
  
Jude y Lena se miran con la confesión de Connor. Los dos son capaces de llenar el hueco, cuando me encontraste en el puente quería decir Connor. También se extrañan del hecho de que Connor nunca haya decorado un árbol de navidad, pero los dos saben que es mejor no hacer preguntas incómodas.  
  
Jude se acerca a Connor y le pregunta, "¿Quieres que te eche una mano?"  
  
Connor le da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Así es como Jude le enseña como decorar un árbol de navidad por primera vez.  
  
Ninguno está atento y no ven como Callie mira enfadada a Connor cuando pasa por el salón.


	7. Chapter 7

21 de Diciembre. 00:00h.  
  
Jude está poniendose al día leyendo los libros que necesita para sus estudios. Teniendo a Connor todo el día pegado a su lado le quita la posibilidad de hacer tarea durante el día. No necesita leer ahora pero es una pequeña costumbre que ha adquirido en los primeros meses desde que empezó la universidad.  
  
Ruido de sabanas y como una respiración se acelera le dice que Connor está empezando a tener un mal sueño. Deja el libro en la estantería, apaga la luz y se acerca al joven.  
  
"Connor" susurra Jude.  
  
Connor se despierta de golpe, Jude puede ver lagrimas en sus ojos. Ve como Connor está desconcertado mirando alrededor.  
  
"No pasa nada, Connor. Estabas teniendo un mal sueño."  
  
Connor aparta la mirada. Jude no necesita leer la mente para saber lo que piensa.  
  
"No me has despertado. Estaba leyendo."  
  
Connor asiente con la cabeza. Pero Jude sabe que como ayer necesita compañia.  
  
"¿Quieres que duerma contigo?"  
  
Connor vuelve asentir pero no le mira. "Lo siento."  
  
"No pasa nada. Hazme sitio."  
  
Connor le deja espacio. Jude al igual que ayer se tumba cerca del borde. Pero Connor no le quiere lejos. Connor le mira a la cara y lo coloca en el centro de la cama y se abraza a Jude. Connor se aferra a Jude como si le fuera la vida en ello. A Jude se le parte el corazón pensando que en cierto modo, es así. Connor necesita un ancla en estos momentos. Necesita algo que le ancle a este mundo. Jude espera estar a la altura de esa responsabilidad.  
  
Jude le abraza y nota como se ha quitado el pijama. El rubor en sus mejillas es tremendo pero al menos en la oscuridad de su habitación no va a incomodar a Connor con su pequeño flechazo.  
  
Connor se aferra a Jude y da un suspiro. "Gracias."  
  
"No me tienes que dar las gracias. Duerme, no me voy a ningún sitio." Segundos después Jude siente como la respiración de Connor cambia. En la cama de Jesus, en su cuarto, Jude no tarda en unirse a Connor en el mundo de los sueños.  
  
21 de Diciembre. 07:00h.  
  
Connor se ha vuelto a despertar temprano. Dormir abrazado a Jude le ha resultado ser la mejor forma de descansar que ha tenido. Hacía años que no dormía tan placidamente y sin pesadillas. Se levanta tan descansado que necesita hacer algo para no pensar en nada malo.  
  
Así que se levanta y se pone a cocinar. No lo puede evitar, necesita estar ocupado y la cocina es algo que le relaja y le mantiene ocupado. Tareas mecánicas, repetitivas y atención. Durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo es capaz de no pensar en _él_. Pero está tan distraído que no se da cuenta de que otra persona ha entrado en la cocina.  
  
"Buenos días, Connor."  
  
Connor se gira y puede ver como Lena entra en la cocina. Connor confía en ella pero pudo ver la duda el primer día que Stef le trajo a su casa. "Buenos dias" susurra Connor. Temeroso de hacer algo que no deba y le digan que se vaya. Connor sabe que Lena es una buena persona pero sabe que la gente siempre oculta cosas. Él mismo ha ocultado durante años quien es. Así que sabe sobre el tema.  
  
"Bonitos boxers."  
  
Connor no sabe a que se refiere hasta que cuando mira hacia abajo ve que sólo va en ropa interior debajo del delantal. Y sabe que tendría que haberse puesto ropa. Ayer ya le llamó la atención Stef y tendría que haber aprendido.  
  
Cuando Connor se gira, Lena puede ver como el muchacho está llorando.  
  
"Lo siento, lo siento, ahora me pongo ropa, Stef ya me lo dijo ayer, lo siento, lo siento..."  
  
Lena se acerca a Connor pero no sabe hasta donde puede acercarse sin asustarle.  
  
"Respira, Connor. Respira" le dice suavemente. "No estoy enfadada y no has hecho nada malo."  
  
Connor niega con la cabeza.  
  
"Ayer, Stef ya me lo dijo ayer, que tenía que ir vestido, lo siento, lo siento."  
  
"Tranquilo, Connor. No has hecho nada malo" le dice con una sonrisa. Connor viendo que Lena no está gritando o pegandole empieza a relajarse. Pero Lena aún puede ver que el muchacho está tenso. Buscando ser invisible.  
  
"Lo único que me dice que hayas olvidado de ponerte ropa es que estás cómodo con nosotros. Que en esta casa te sientes lo suficientemente seguro como para ir en ropa interior."  
  
Connor por fin empieza a respirar lento y Lena puede ver sus ojos, lagrimas cayendole por la cara.  
  
"Quiero darte un abrazo, Connor. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?"  
  
A su pregunta, Connor se acaba de acercar y se aferra a Lena. Vuelve a empezar a llorar pero Lena sabe que ahora Connor necesita desahogarse. Así que le deja llorar, ella diciendo una y otra vez que no ha hecho nada malo, diciendole que es un buen chico.  
  
Con tiempo, Connor por fin deja de llorar y se relaja, pero sigue abrazando a Lena. Por un momento ella se preocupa, porque reconoce los síntomas, Connor hacia tiempo que no tenía contacto con otra persona. Le da miedo preguntarle cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le abrazó.  
  
Connor la empieza a soltar y se aleja dos pasos de ella. "Lo siento" le dice sin mirarla a la cara. Y Lena quiere abrazarlo otra vez. Ahora ve porque Stef trajo a Connor a casa. Vió la vulnerabilidad que el muchacho muestra cuando se abre a las personas que tiene a su alrededor. Connor no es una amenaza, ni para él, ni para los demás. No sabe como alguien es capaz de pensar siquiera en herir a alguien tan puro como Connor.  
  
"No te preocupes, Connor."  
  
"Ahora subo a ponerme ropa y continuar preparando el desayuno."  
  
"Sí quieres puedo hacerlo yo."  
  
Connor niega con la cabeza. "No me importa." El joven sube hasta el cuarto que ha dormido los dos ultimos días. Jude todavía fuera de combate en la cama de Jesus. Connor no puede evitar mirar al chico que cada vez más se siente unido, como ninguna otra persona antes.  
  
Jude empieza a agitarse en la cama. Connor se mueve a coger ropa de su bolsa antes de que se de cuenta de que le estaba mirando como un acosador.  
  
"Connor, vuelve a la cama." Connor se paraliza cogiendo una camiseta. "Es demasiado temprano para estar levantado."  
  
Connor sonríe al somnoliento muchacho y se sienta en la cama. "Estoy haciendo el desayuno." Jude se gira y abraza la almohada que tendría que estar usando Connor.  
  
"Dame un minuto y bajo a ayudarte" dice un Jude somnoliento. Connor va a levantarse de la cama pero Jude le coge del brazo. "No te vayas."  
  
Connor se sorprende de lo diferente que es Jude cuando está medio dormido. Jude le estira del brazo para que vuelva a tumbarse pero Connor tiene que hacer el desayuno.  
  
"No hace falta que te levantes, sigue durmiendo" y sin pensar le da un beso en la cabeza a Jude. Que le suelta. Connor acaba de vestirse y baja a la cocina. Vuelve a encender los fuegos y por un momento se queda parado.  
  
 _Has besado a Jude._ Ha sido un beso inocente. _Pero lo has besado._ Probablemente te echen.  
  
Connor decide no continuar pensando. Lo hecho está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. Pero muy en el fondo espera que no le echen.  
  
Casi ya con todo acabado puede escuchar como alguien baja las escaleras.  
  
"¿Cómo está Taylor, Jude? No me has dicho nada sobre ella" dice Callie.  
  
Connor se tensa. Callie le pregunta a Jude sobre una chica. La presión que siente en el pecho hace tiempo que no la sentía. Jude tiene novia, estúpido. Has dormido con un chico hetero. Has besado a un chico hetero en la cabeza. Te van a echar de esta casa.  
  
"Taylor está bien, Callie. Está pasando las navidades con sus abuelos."  
  
"¿Cómo lleva el estar separados en fiestas? Las relaciones a larga distancia no son fáciles, Jude."  
  
"No quiero hablar de eso, Callie" Jude da por finalizada la conversación antes de entrar a la cocina.  
  
"Connor no hacía falta que hicieras el desayuno."  
  
Jude ha olvidado la conversación que han tenido antes. Connor no sabe si sentir pena o alivio de que Jude no recuerde el beso. Pero Jude tiene una relación a distancia con una chica llamada Taylor, así que Connor no tiene ninguna posibilidad.  
  
Connor se paraliza un momento. Porque por un segundo ha pensado en la posibilidad de estar con Jude. Eligió a Jude porque era el más cercano a su edad. Lo eligió por la mirada en sus ojos, por sus palabras. Connor se engaña a sí mismo diciendo que lo eligió porque se sintió atraido a Jude.  
  
Cuando acaban el desayuno y todo lo usado está esperando a ser lavado, Jude se levanta para empezar a fregar. Sin decir nada y sin pensar Connor se levanta y empieza a ayudar a Jude. Cuando se da cuenta está al lado de Jude ayudando a fregar.  
  
"Connor, has preparado el desayuno. No es necesario que también friegues. Le pueden ayudar Callie o Mariana" le dice Lena.  
  
"No me importa fregar" dice Connor sin girarse. Pero si se hubiera girado habría podido ver como Callie no está contenta. Está enfadada porque Connor orbita alrededor de Jude y puede pasar tiempo con su hermano. Brandon y Jesus están agradecidos que hoy no les toque fregar.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta han acabado de limpiar todo. Hablando de todo y nada el tiempo se le ha pasado volando. Puede recordar como Jesus se quejó ayer de como se le había hecho muy pesada la tarea.  
  
Jude coge a Connor y lo lleva al salón.  
  
"Qué chicos, ¿habéis acabado de fregar?" pregunta Stef. Jude sólo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.  
  
"Muy bien, hoy toca la maratón de películas" dice Lena.  
  
"Connor, ¿cuál es tu película Disney favorita?" le pregunta Stef.  
  
Connor se encoge de hombros.  
  
"Vamos, Connor hay muchas donde elegir."  
  
"No he visto nunca una película Disney."  
  
Toda la familia se gira mirando a Connor.  
  
Bajo todas las miradas Connor se siente intimidado. "Él decía que esas películas me volverían blando. Que me volverían gay" dice Connor encogiendo más en sí mismo.  
  
"Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, Connor."  
  
Lena se acerca a Connor y le coge de los hombros.  
  
"Las películas no tienen el poder de cambiar a las personas. La gente ya nace siendo gay o hetero. Lo único que puede hacer una película es cuestionarte sobre tu sexualidad."  
  
Sólo en ese momento, Connor levanta la mirada. "Así es como yo lo averigue" dice Lena mientras le sonríe.  
  
"¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a ver películas y así te pones al día?"  
  
Connor asiente y sonríe.  
  
Durante dos películas Connor ha estado sentado al lado de Jude. Siendo consciente de que Jude tiene novia Connor se ha sentado un poco separado de Jude. Dandole espacio, o mas bien engañandose a sí mismo de que necesita alejarse de Jude. Pero a mitad de la primera película se da cuenta de que el espacio que los separaba se ha acortado. No sabe si ha sido él mismo o Jude, pero ahora están sentados juntos. Con un contacto desde los hombros, hastas las caderas y las rodillas. Puede sentir la presencia de Jude. Siente su fuerza, del mismo modo que la sintió al despertarse está mañana abrazado a Jude. Y en ese momento quiere abrazarse a Jude. No quiere otra cosa, quiere sentir la seguridad que hace tiempo que no siente. Quiere que Jude le proteja. Pero se conforma con esto. Con ese pequeño contacto. No se atreve a hablar. No se atreve a decir en voz alta sus deseos. No quiere perder a Jude, no quiere que se aleje. Porque si Jude se aleja no sabe que hará.  
  
Cuando la segunda película acaba Jude se levanta. Inmediatamente Connor se frena de soltar un gemido por haber dejado de sentir a Jude. Estos pensamientos son peligrosos y no quiere que lo echen de esta casa. Donde empieza a sentirse seguro. No sabe si ha hecho algo malo para que Jude se aparte de él.  
  
"Voy a ir preparando palomitas" dice Jude.  
  
Connor se relaja cuando ve que no ha hecho nada malo. "Yo te ayudo."  
  
Sí Connor se hubiera girado habría podido ver como Callie la miraba enfadada. No confía en él y no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por su hermano.  
  
Cuando Connor entra en la cocina puede ver como Jude ha dejado vasos y boles enormes encima de la mesa de la cocina. Ve como Jude pone un paquete de palomitas en el microondas, otro paquete en el fuego y un puñado de palomitas crudas en una sarten.  
  
"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" pregunta Connor timidamente.  
  
"Puedes sentarte un momento" dice Jude girandose y sonriendole. "Hasta que las palomitas no estén casí hechas no llevaremos las bebidas."  
  
Connor sentado en un taburete no puede evitar observar a Jude mientras se mueve en la cocina.  
  
"Pon hielo en los vasos, por favor."  
  
Connor no pierde el tiempo y se pone manos a la obra. Jude diciendole lo que bebe cada uno y que cantidad de hielo en cada vaso. Con una bandeja lleva todas las bebidas al salón y las reparte, recibiendo sonrisas y gracias de todos menos de Callie, que lo mira con dureza, murmurando un gracias, que parece más un bofetón.  
  
Connor no pierde tiempo en volver a la cocina para alejarse de Callie. Puede ver las similitudes entre los hermanos, pero la compasión que tiene Jude no la ve en Callie.  
  
En la cocina puede ver como Jude está acabando de servir las palomitas. Tres de los cuatro boles llenos.  
  
"Vale, Connor. Este bol es para Lena y Stef. Este otro para Mariana y Callie. Esta bolsa de pipas para Brandon y este bol para Jesus" dice mientras señala el bol más lleno.  
  
"¿Sólo para Jesus?" murmura mientras frunce el ceño viendo el tamaño del bol rebosando de palomitas.  
  
"¿No has visto como engulle la comida?" dice Jude soltando una risa.  
  
Connor vuelve al salón llevando los boles. Y recibe las gracias de todos. Cuando reparte el de Mariana y Callie le da el bol directamente a Mariana sin mirar a Callie. Aunque puede ver como Callie lo mira. En vez de sentarse a esperar a Jude se esconde en la cocina.  
  
"No hace falta que me esperes, Connor. Ahora llevo nuestras palomitas" dice Jude mientras le sonríe.  
  
Connor siente su estómago flotar cuando ve esa sonrisa. Oh, Connor deja de pensar eso. Jude tiene novia. No va a salir contigo.  
  
"No pasa nada. Prefiero estar aquí" murmura Connor. "Tu hermana me da miedo" dice susurrando para sí mismo. Aunque Jude lo escucha.  
  
Jude se gira para mirarlo y le susurra "¿Quieres que hable con ella para que te deje en paz?"  
  
Connor se asusta porque Jude le ha oído, pero no quiere causar problemas.  
  
"No, no, no digas nada. Es sólo que tu hermana es un poco intensa" murmura Connor mirando a Jude asustado.  
  
"Vale, no diré nada. Pero si te molesta me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?" dice Jude mirandole a los ojos.  
  
Connor se alivia de que haya evitado que Jude hable con su hermana. Lo que menos necesita ahora es dar problemas entre los hermanos.  
  
Jude decide no empujar más a Connor y vuelve a encargarse de las palomitas. Pero a partir de ahora se fijará más en Callie para que no pueda molestar a Connor.  
  
Cuando los dos vuelven al salón, Jude es el primero en sentarse en el sofá en el que estaban sentados. Está mirando a Callie, pero esta no parece fijarse en Connor. Cuando Connor se sienta en el sofá se aleja todo lo posible de Jude.  
  
Jude lo ve como distancia para que Callie no pueda tener algo que decirle, pero Jude sabe que Callie no ha hablado con Connor. Porque este tiempo que Connor lleva en su casa sólo ha estado con Jude.  
  
Jude decide acortar distancia y se pega más que antes a Connor. Connor le da una pequeña sonrisa y Jude coloca el bol de palomitas entre sus muslos para que los dos puedan comer tranquilamente.  
  
Connor decide que este día es el mejor de su vida. Sentado al lado de Jude, compartiendo un bol de palomitas y viendo películas. Le parece estar en una cita.  
  
 _Mierda, Connor! Deja de decir tonterías. Jude es hetero, y tiene novia. No va a salir contigo._ Pero te abraza cuando dormís juntos en la misma cama, dice otra voz en su cabeza. Prefiere apartar ambas voces y disfrutar de lo único que puede tener con Jude, cuando la tercera película empieza a rodar los creditos.  
  
A mitad de la tercera película Jude se duerme. Y poco a poco su cabeza cae en el hombro de Connor. Connor se paraliza. No sabe lo que hacer. Cuando se ha abrazado a Jude estaban arriba, en su cuarto, solos, pero ahora en el salón no sabe lo que debe hacer.  
  
Lo que más teme es que despierten a Jude y lo envíen a dormir arriba. O que le digan que se aleje de Jude y que lo echen de su casa. No sabe que hacer.  
  
Y Jude poco a poco se acomoda al cuerpo de Connor y lo abraza.  
  
Stef gira la cabeza y Connor se tensa. Pero Stef, no dice nada, no despierta a Jude, no le echa de allí. Solo le sonríe. Sonríe y se gira para continuar viendo la película.  
  
Cuando Jude se despierta, lo hace poco a poco. Está cómodo. Muy cómodo. Y ha dormido mejor que en toda su vida. No recordaba que el sofá fuera tan cómodo. Y eso que Jesus se ha quejado de los últimos días que ha dormido en él.  
  
Pero el sofá se mueve. Hacía arriba y hacia abajo. Y el sofá le abraza.  
  
Jude se recuerda a si mismo que los sofás no tienen brazos.  
  
Cuando abre los ojos ve que está tumbado encima de Connor. Y Connor le está mirando.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"¿Por qué no me has despertado?"  
  
Connor solo se arruga de hombros. "Parecía que estabas durmiendo bien y te he dejado. Creo que te hacía falta."  
  
Cuando Jude mira alrededor ve que la televisión está apagada y los vasos y boles de palomitas no están a la vista.  
  
"¿Cuánto rato llevo durmiendo?"  
  
"Te has dormido en la tercera película y hemos visto hasta la sexta antes de que tu familia se decidiera a mover."  
  
"¿Cómo he acabado encima tuyo?"  
  
Connor se sonroja y Jude cree que es lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida. "Te has ido tumbando encima mío hasta que nos hemos tumbado en el sofá. Luego Stef nos ha puesto una manta por encima para que no pasaras frío."  
  
"No hacía falta que me dejaras dormir. Podrías haberme despertado."  
  
"No me importa. Las películas me han tenido entretenido."  
  
Levantandose de encima de Connor, Jude pliega la manta que los estaba tapando. Se da cuenta de que ahora tiene frío, por no estar con Connor. Pero no dice nada. Y no sabe que Connor está pensando lo mismo.  
  
Los dos deciden subirse ya al cuarto de Jude.  
  
Jude coge su libro de lectura obligatoria pero se para cuando oye a Connor.  
  
"¿Jude?"  
  
Jude se gira para darle su atención.  
  
"Solo hemos visto seis peliculas."  
  
Jude frunce el ceño porque no entiende a que se refiere Connor.  
  
"Hemos visto las películas favoritas de tu familia, menos la tuya."  
  
Oh. Jude no se ha dado cuenta de que se han dejado por ver su película, pero no le supone ningún problema. Pero sigue sin saber que es lo que Connor quiere decir.  
  
"¿Podemos ver tu película favorita?"  
  
Jude se sorprende de la pregunta de Connor.  
  
"A no ser que tengas que acabarte ese libro para tus clases" dice Connor apartando la mirada. Jude odía ver esa mirada de decepción en los ojos de Connor. De todas maneras va adelantado en sus tareas. Puede permitirse tiempo libre.  
  
Jude sonríe. Le dice a Connor que se ponga cómodo mientras él va a cambiarse al baño. Cuando vuelve Connor está en su cama. Jude se paraliza un segundo. Las últimas noches han dormido en la cama de Jesus pero viendo a Connor en su cama, le da un vuelco al corazón.  
  
Jude coge el portatil y se acuesta al lado de Connor.  
  
Dandole al play su película preferida empieza. Jude no recuerda porque Lilo & Stitch es su favorita. Nunca se ha preguntado al porque. Pero las imágenes, el color, la música y la energía de la película le llenan de un calor desde que la vió por primera vez hace años.  
  
Pero se acuerda cuando se acerca su escena favorita. Y no puede evitar entrar en pánico. Como ha sido tan tonto de no acordarse.  
  
 _Ohana significa familia._  
  
Jude mueve el brazo para parar la película pero Connor le frena. "No, no la pares." Cuando Jude le mira ve lágrimas en los ojos del muchacho rubio acostado a su lado. Cuando mira sus manos Connor la ha cogido de tal manera que están con los dedos entrelazados. Jude se relaja y deja continuar la película.  
  
 _Familia significa que estaremos juntos siempre._  
  
Jude siente como Connor aprieta su mano. Cuando le mira ve como las lagrimas caen. Jude se acerca a Connor y le devuelve el apretón.  
  
Cuando la película acaba Connor no puede parar de llorar. Jude deja el portatil en la estantería y abraza fuerte a Connor. Connor entierra la cara en el pecho de Jude y continúa llorando.  
  
Jude apaga las luces.  
  
Puede sentir como el chico rubio le tiene sujeto. Aunque quisiera moverse sabe que no puede. Connor lo agarra como si fuera a evaporarse. Como si en cualquier momento fueran a separarse. Jude empuja lejos ese pensamiento. No necesita pensar en eso por ahora.  
  
"Jude."  
  
Más que oir a Connor, ha sentido su nombre en su alma. Connor aún está enterrado en el pecho de Jude. Escondiendose del mundo. Usando a Jude de escudo. Abrazado a él como si fuera a volar en cualquier momento.  
  
"Prométeme que estaremos juntos siempre."  
  
Un peso se aloja en su estómago. Sabe que esta promesa no va a acabar bien y que hacer una promesa que sabes se ha de romper sólo va a causar más dolor. Pero no tiene otra opción. No hacerla romperá el corazón del muchacho en los brazos de Jude. Y hacerla solo romperá el alma de los dos chicos un poco.  
  
"Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para estar ahí siempre."  
  
Y en esa cama, en ese cuarto, los dos jovenes se duermen con lágrimas en los ojos y con una promesa que ambos saben muy bien que no se va a poder cumplir.


	8. Chapter 8

23 de Diciembre.  
  
Connor está feliz. Hace años que no podía ser él mismo y estos días con Jude y su familia han sido los mejores de su vida. Pero no se podía imaginar que su felicidad iba a acabar tan pronto.  
  
Bajando del cuarto de Jude no puede evitar preguntarse donde estará Jude. Sabe que no debería obsesionarse tanto con el joven pero no lo puede evitar. Cada vez que piensa en el chico no puede evitar sonreir. Se siente seguro y a salvo. Eso es lo que significa Jude para él.  
  
Antes de girar la pared que da al salón se paraliza cuando oye a Callie.  
  
"Estoy harta de Connor. No he podido pasar tiempo con mi hermano porque siempre está siguiendole como un cachorro perdido a todos lados o está pegado a él."  
  
Connor sabía que no le caía bien a Callie, pero no se imaginaba que estaba haciendo algo malo.  
  
"Jude es mi hermano y yo he sido la que lo ha protegido desde que Jude era pequeño. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho él?"  
  
Las palabras de Callie hacen daño. Pero son la verdad. Ha estado pegado a Jude que Stef lo salvó.  
  
"Estoy cansada de sus quejas y de que siempre esté en medio. Sólo es un estorbo."  
  
Connor no aguanta más y en silencio sube al cuarto de Jude. Las semillas de duda que había en su mente se apoderan de su cabeza gracias a las palabras de Callie.  
  
_Muy bien hecho, Connor. Tienes a la familia en tu contra._ No, Stef y Lena no son como Callie. Ellas me entienden. _Ah, y cuanto tiempo han pasado contigo. Sólo has pasado tiempo con Jude y seguro que él también esta harto de ti._ No, Jude no. Él hubiera dicho algo. _Jude no diría nada de lo que ha dicho Callie. Pero seguro que lo piensa. Jude es demasiado bueno como para decirte que lo dejes en paz. Sabe que tiene que dejarte hacer lo que quieras porque podrías amenazar con suicidarte. Sería tan facil._ Pero no he hecho nada malo. _Sólo entrar en sus vidas y molestar._  
  
Connor siente algo caer por su cara. Lagrimas. No se ha dado cuenta de que ha empezado a llorar.  
  
_Eso, Connor. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ya sabes a donde tienes que ir. Dejalos en paz que estarán mejor sin ti._  
  
Connor coge su mochila de debajo de la cama de Jesus. _Esta casa no es tu hogar. Este no es tu cuarto. Esta no es tu cama. Esta no es tu familia._  
  
En silencio baja las escaleras. Puede escuchar a Callie hablando pero no se concentra en su voz. Sólo se concentra en escapar. La puerta principal es imposible de alcanzar sin que lo pillen así que saldrá por la puerta trasera que da al patio.  
  
Abre la puerta de la cocina y la cierra. Sin un sólo ruido. Ni un click. Nada.


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Durante un segundo respira. Su mano aún en el pomo de la puerta. Pero sabe que debe irse.  
  
"Hey, Connor. Ahí estas. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?"  
  
Connor se paraliza. No esperaba que Jude estuviera aquí fuera. Nunca ha estado antes, pero Connor supone que era porque estaba por el medio. Ese sitio será el lugar especial de Jude y no hay lugar para Connor.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
  
Connor está de espaldas a Jude y no ha dicho nada. Y Jude ya intuye que algo pasa.  
  
"Connor, por favor, mirame."  
  
Esa voz le hace daño. Si Jude está cansado de él porque hace como si le preocupara. Porque no le deja irse.  
  
"Connor, mirame" su voz temblando como si estuviera aguantando las lagrimas.  
  
Por un momento, Connor se cree que le importa a Jude. Que todo se lo ha imaginado. Jude es una buena persona. No tiene ninguna célula de maldad en su cuerpo.  
  
Connor se gira poco a poco. Se gira pero no mira a Jude a los ojos. Mira al suelo porque no quiere caer en el hechizo de los ojos de Jude.  
  
"¿Por qué llevas la bolsa de tu ropa? ¿Por qué sales como si estuvieras huyendo?"  
  
Y Connor no mira a Jude. Porque eso es justo lo que está haciendo.  
  
"Ya os he molestado demasiado. He abusado de vuestra hospitalidad. Es mejor que os deje en paz." Connor no se reconoce cuando habla. Su voz no ha sonado dubitativa. No suena como si fuera a llorar. No sabe quien ha hablado. Pero Connor sabe que él no ha sido.  
  
Jude se levanta y Connor lo único que quiere es correr a sus brazos. Caer y que Jude lo levante. Pero no puede. Tiene que irse, tiene que dejarle en paz antes de que Jude se canse de él.  
  
"De que estás hablando, Connor. A donde vas a ir." Las palabras de Jude no son preguntas, pero Connor sabe que tiene que hacerlo.  
  
"No te preocupes, me alquilaré una habitación de motel hasta que vuelva a la universidad." Los dos saben que Connor está mintiendo.  
  
"No tienes que irte, Connor. Aquí eres bienvenido."  
  
"Sólo he sido una molestia, Jude. Sólo me quejo. Siempre estoy en medio y soy un estorbo."  
  
Jude no responde. Connor cree por fin que ha conseguido convencerle para que le deje marcharse.  
  
"¿Callie te ha dicho todo eso?"  
  
Connor mira a Jude por primera vez desde que ha intentado huir. A través de las lagrimas en sus ojos puede ver a Jude. Está enfadado. _Y ha sido tu culpa que se enfade. Enhorabuena, ya has conseguido tu billete para poder marcharte_.  
  
Jude se acerca a Connor. Y el rubio no puede evitar temblar. Sabe que Jude nunca hará nada para hacerle daño pero no sabe que va a hacer.  
  
En sus ojos ve furia. No imaginaba que Jude, la persona más sensible que ha conocido, la persona que entrega su alma al resto pueda tener tanto odio dentro.  
  
Jude se pone delante de Connor. Y este no puede evitar temblar más todavia.  
  
Jude abre la puerta de la cocina. Jude le coge la bolsa de ropa. Connor no lo impide, no sabe porque lo hace pero es como si el enfado de Jude no fuera enfocado a él.  
  
Y con la mano que le queda Jude coge a Connor. Entrelaza sus dedos. Opuesto a la dureza de sus ojos es el tacto de su mano. Ligero como una pluma. Como si esperara que Connor saliera corriendo. Que es lo que intentaba hacer. Le coge la mano con cariño y cuidado, opuesto al enfado que se ve en sus ojos. La mano de Jude le dice que el enfado no va dirigido a él.  
  
Jude aprieta su mano y durante unos segundos sus ojos vuelven a ser lo del Jude cariñoso, con el que vio su pelicula favorita, con el que decoró el arbol de navidad, el mismo que conoció por primera vez cuando Stef lo trajo a su casa.  
  
Jude le aprieta la mano por segunda vez. "¿De verdad que quieres irte? ¿De verdad?"  
  
Y Connor sabe que si dice que se quiere ir, Jude lo dejara irse. Le devolvera la bolsa y lo verá marcharse. Pero los dos saben que Connor no va a ir a un motel. Los dos saben donde tenía intención de ir cuando ha salido a escondidas de la casa. Jude no le dirá que no puede irse. No le obligaría a volver a entrar. No le forzaría. Así es Jude.  
  
"No. No quiero irme" susurra Connor, los ojos completamente empañados.  
  
Jude asiente. Y su mirada se endurece. El fuego vuelve a sus ojos pero esta vez Connor sabe que no va dirigido a él.  
  
"No digas nada, por favor. Haz como si no hubiera pasado. No quiero causar problemas."  
  
"Lo siento, pero esa es una promesa que no puedo cumplir."  
  
Jude tira gentilmente de la mano de Connor y hace que entren en la casa. Connor no quiere entrar pero se deja llevar.  
  
Entran al salón y únicamente Mariana, Jesus y Brandon los ven aparecer. Mariana ve a Connor y sabe que es lo que pasa, su cara no puede evitar mostrar la culpa de lo que ha dicho Callie. Pero Jude no la mira a ella.  
  
Jude levanta la bolsa de Connor por encima de su cabeza y la suelta. De sus hermanos Callie es la única que no se encoge cuando oye el golpe de la bolsa contra el suelo. Y Callie es la única que no ha visto a Jude como tiraba la bolsa.  
  
"Se puede saber que le has dicho a Connor."  
  
Y Connor se vuelve a sorprender. Jude está mostrando una faceta suya que no ha visto antes. Esta es diferente al enfado. Tiene un tono de voz que congelaría el infierno. Cuando Connor los mira se siente encoger de la furia en los ojos de Jude.  
  
"Jude, no le hemos dicho nada a Connor y..."  
  
"Estoy hablando con Callie, Mariana" dice Jude sin dejar de mirar a la espalda de su hermana.  
  
"Como has podido decir que molesta, que es un estorbo, que se queja" Jude empieza diciendo levantando la voz, "pensaba que tu serías capaz de reconocer lo que Connor ha tenido que sufrir en su vida" continua gritando ahora a pleno pulmón, "¡TE TENGO QUE RECORDAR TODAS LAS VECES QUE LA GENTE NOS HA FALLADO. TE TENGO QUE RECORDAR CADA CASA DE ACOGIDA Y CADA PALIZA QUE HEMOS SUFRIDO EN CADA UNA. Y RECUERDAS QUE ES LO QUE PEDIAMOS TODAS LAS NOCHES. ¿EH, CALLIE? RECUERDAS TODAS LAS VECES QUE DESEABAMOS ENCONTRAR UNA FAMILIA!."  
  
Después de gritarle toda su frustración a Callie, Jude no espera a escuchar sus excusas. Arrastra a Connor de vuelta a la cocina y sale por la puerta que ha dejado antes abierta. Lleva a Connor hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentado.  
  
Jude hace que Connor se siente. Connor esperaba que Jude se sentara a su lado pero se sorprende cuando Jude se sienta directamente en su regazo. Y Connor se da cuenta de que parece que Jude esté hecho para estar ahí. Y lo abraza, y Jude lo abraza. Puede sentir como Jude empieza a temblar, y no entiende el motivo.  
  
"Lo siento" murmura Jude. Y si no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo habría podido escuchar.  
  
"No tendría que haberte hecho escuchar eso."  
  
"Si no me hubieras cogido de la mano, no estaría aún aquí." Y Jude no puede evitar abrazar con más fuerza a Connor tras escucharlo.  
  
No sabe cuanto tiempo llevan los dos ahí sentados. Minutos. Horas. Connor no lo sabe. Las lagrimas caen por ambas partes, pero ninguno parece preocuparse. Allí sentado, con Jude sentado encima suya se siente calmado. Recordando las palabras de Jude, Connor se da cuenta de que ha encontrado a su familia. Jude es su familia.  
  
Pueden oír pasos en la cocina. Pueden oír susurros y más pasos. Pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.  
  
Por la puerta de la cocina salen al patio Lena y Stef. Connor reza porque no lo echen de esta casa. Aunque lo niegue Jude, es un estorbo, está por el medio y ahora ha hecho que sus hijos se peleen.  
  
"Por favor, no me echeis." Y Jude se aferra a Connor con fuerza.  
  
"No te preocupes, Connor. Nunca te vamos a echar de esta casa. No has hecho nada malo, ¿de acuerdo?" le dice Stef.  
  
Connor asiente pero sólo con Jude en sus brazos siente seguridad.  
  
"¿Estás bien, Connor? Hemos escuchado a Jude antes" le dice Lena.  
  
"Sí, desde el desván hemos escuchado a Jude" dice Stef.  
  
"Estoy bien."  
  
Connor mira a las dos mujeres y espera que digan algo, que digan que Jude baje de su regazo, que Connor deje de tocarlo. Algo. Pero sólo los miran y sonríen.  
  
"¿Os apetece que vayamos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta y despejar la cabeza, chicos?" les pregunta Lena.  
  
Sin dejar de abrazar a Connor, Jude le pregunta. "¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Iremos toda la familia, Jude" le dice Stef.  
  
Connor asiente y Jude se levanta. Connor tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no coger a Jude y volverlo a sentar en su regazo.  
  
"Vamos a lavarnos la cara, y cambiarnos las camisetas. Suficiente hemos llorado como para ir con las que llevamos" dice Jude tendiendole la mano a Connor. Que no duda en coger.  
  
Los dos se lavan la cara en el cuarto de baño de arriba y aunque hay dos lavabos, Jude mantiene a Connor cerca y se mantiene él cerca de Connor cuando se lava la cara.  
  
Tras cambiarse las camisetas, Jude vuelve a coger la mano de Connor y bajan hacía la puerta principal.  
  
Cuando pasan por el salón Jude dice a sus hermanos sin mirarles, "Connor y yo vamos a ir en el coche de mamá." Connor baja la mirada, no tiene fuerzas para mirar a Callie.  
  
Afuera en la calle, Jude hace que Connor se apoye en el coche y se abraza a él. Connor se sorprende, y devuelve el abrazo pero recuerda de lo que hablaron antes en el patio.  
  
"No me voy a escapar, Jude."  
  
"Prefiero no soltarte."  
  
"Y yo prefiero que me sujetes."  
  
Por un momento Connor se siente completo. Con Jude sujetandolo. Su mente le traiciona al siguiente momento recordandole que Jude tiene novia. Pero ahora Jude lo está abrazando. Y Connor va a aprovechar cada momento que tenga con Jude.  
  
El ruido del coche desbloqueando las puertas los sobresalta un poco. Jude suelta a Connor y hace que entren al coche. Connor sentado en el asiento de enmedio y Jude detrás del conductor. Segundos después Stef y Lena suben y se dirigen al centro comercial.  
  
Connor no se da cuenta del trayecto y enseguida ya están allí. Cuando Stef ha parado el motor, y Brandon está aparcando su coche, Jude tira de la mano de Connor y hace que se adelanten. Que vayan en familia al centro comercial no significa que tengan que ir juntos.  
  
Stef baja del coche y cuando ve a los dos chicos adelantarse suspira. Se gira a su hija que acaba de bajar del coche de Brandon y le da su mirada de madre.  
  
Jude arrastra a Connor por los pasillos del centro comercial. Mirando tiendas, escaparates y adornos navideños. Jude intenta distraer a Connor del día de hoy.  
  
Después de dos vueltas completas al centro comercial, Jude se gira a Connor. "Hey, Connor. Tengo que ir un momento a comprar un regalo para Stef. ¿Me esperas aquí o me acompañas?"  
  
Connor sabe que Jude está mintiendo. Pero prefiere no decirle que sabe que miente.  
  
"Esperaré aquí en la tienda de videojuegos" responde Connor sonriendo.  
  
"¿Lo prometes?" dice Jude mirando a Connor.  
  
Connor se sorprende de la pregunta, pero sabe que puede esperar a Jude. Sabe que lo esperará, porque Jude volverá a por él.  
  
Connor asiente.  
  
"De acuerdo. Volveré enseguida, esperame aquí."  
  
Connor ve a Jude alejarse. Se queda en mitad del pasillo, mirando a Jude hasta que la masa de gente le impide verlo. Pero no se preocupa. Jude ha puesto su confianza en Connor y piensa cumplirla. Connor está seguro que volverá. Es Jude.  
  
El mismo Jude que hubiera perdido si se hubiera marchado de esa casa sólo hace una hora. Si hubiera escapado no sabe donde estaría, o si siquiera estaría todavía en este mundo. Si Jude se hubiera dado cuenta de que había huido, ¿le buscaría?  
  
Ahí parado en mitad del pasillo no se da cuenta de la figura que se acerca hasta él. Hasta que habla.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, Connor. Cuanto tiempo."  
  
Y Connor tensa todo su cuerpo. Conoce muy bien esa voz. La ha escuchado toda su vida. Se gira y puede ver a su padre. Delante suya está Adam Stevens.


	10. Chapter 10

Su padre está lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escapar. Pero lo suficientemente cerca para oler el alcohol en su aliento. Una bolsa en sus manos. Cerveza y whisky. Es una bolsa de papel pero Connor está seguro del contenido.

"La mujer policía que me hizo esto ya te ha abandonado" dice Adam señalandose la nariz. Parece que Stef al final sí que le rompió la nariz.

Connor no puede moverse, no puede hablar. Sólo puede estar ahí parado, temblando. Quiere llamar a Jude pero no puede.

Un brazo se conecta con el suyo y cuando se gira puede ver a Mariana. Otro par de brazos le agarra por detrás y le abraza. Por la altura apuesta que es Jesus. A cada lado suyo puede ver a Brandon y Callie.

"Espera un poco, tío. Jude está corriendo hacia aquí" le dice Jesus.

"¿Y estos quienes son, Connor?" pregunta Adam.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" pregunta Callie.

"Yo soy su padre y estáis en medio de una conversación privada."

Connor se fija en algo por encima del hombro de Adam. Puede ver a una figura corriendo hacia ellos. Puede ver a Jude.

Siente como Mariana le suelta el brazo y se separa un poco. "Exhala y no cojas aire" le dice Jesus.

No entiende el porque hasta que Jude choca con él y expulsa todo el aire de golpe. "Te lo dije" oye decir a Jesus que se ha quedado para aguantar el golpe y que no caigan al suelo.

Jude pone las manos en la cara de Connor. "¿Estás bien? No debería haberte dejado sólo."

"Estoy bien, y no estaba sólo" dice Connor mientras mira a los hermanos de Jude.

Jude mira a Callie, tendrán que hablar un poco más, pero ahora sabe que Connor no tiene que esconderse más.

Jude se pone al lado de Connor y coge su mano. "¿Es él?"

"Sí."

Adam mira la escena frente a él. Ve la mano que sujeta a Connor. "¿Hay alguien más que tenga que interrumpir esta reunión familiar? Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo."

"Aquí el único que está interrumpiendo eres tú, Adam."

Los hermanos de Jude se giran y pueden ver como Lena y Stef se acercan a ellos cogidas de la mano.

"Yo las he llamado" dice Callie.

"Si no recuerdo mal, Adam, le dijiste a Connor que tu no tenías un hijo. Y eso sólo fue hace cuatro días."

Adam ve las manos de Stef y Lena.

"¿Te duele mucho la nariz, Adam? O te duele más el hecho de que una mujer te haya pegado. O que haya sido una lesbiana."

Lena mira un segundo a Stef. "No me dijiste que le habías pegado."

Stef la mira durante un momento y se encoge de hombros. "No me preguntaste."

Lena sonríe. "Aún así le pegaste flojo."

Lena mira a Adam. "Te quería dar las gracias, Adam. Gracias."


	11. Chapter 11

Lena mira a Adam. "Te quería dar las gracias, Adam. Gracias."  
  
Todos miran confusos a Lena, menos Stef.  
  
"Cuando vi a Connor en mi cocina por primera vez, no pude confiar en él. No tanto como mi esposa" Connor se estremece un poco, pero Jude le sujeta la mano con fuerza, "pero estos días he podido conocerle, he podido ver como es. Y me alegro de que Stef lo haya traido a casa. Connor es el chico más sensible con el que me he cruzado en toda mi vida. Es cariñoso, encantador, amable, trabajador, serio. Así que, gracias, Adam."  
  
Adam palidece cuando oye a Lena.  
  
"Gracias por críar a Connor para ser su propia persona. Gracias por no transformar a Connor en un monstruo como tú. Gracias por no hacer que Connor sea un homófobo como tú. Gracias por criarlo para que no se parezca a ti."  
  
Adam se queda paralizado tras escuchar a Lena.  
  
Lena se gira hacia sus chicos y mirando a Connor dice "vamos a casa."  
  
Todos se ponen en marcha y pasan por el lado de Adam. Nadie le mira, nadie le dice nada.  
  
Adam tampoco dice nada. Ha quedado en shock tras la palabras de Lena. Después de no sabe cuanto tiempo, Adam se mueve. Sin darse cuenta ha llegado a su coche y está dejando la bolsa en el maletero. Y antes de que cierre el maletero oye una risa. Una risa que conoce muy bien, una risa que hacía años que no habia oído. Cuando levanta la vista ve a Connor, pasando por delante de su coche. Con su nueva familia, puede ver una sonrisa en su cara y ve que toda la gente a su alrededor también sonríe.  
  
Desde donde está Adam puede observar sin ser visto. Puede ver a Connor reirse sin preocupación.  
  
Los ve pasar, sin poder moverse. Hasta que deja de verlos y es incapaz de oír la risa de Connor. No es hasta que está dentro del coche que se pone en marcha para ir a casa. Cuando llega la encuentra fría, vacía, oscura.  
  
La risa que ha escuchado en el parking le atormenta. Recuerdos hasta ahora enterrados vuelven a él. Memorias en el salón. Recuerdos en la cocina. Pequeños fragmentos aquí y allá. Pero recuerda claramente una cosa. La risa de Connor. Y la imagen de esa sonrisa. Y puede recordar esa risa resonar en la casa, invadiendo cada rincón. Llenando cada hueco. Le dice a Adam que ha perdido algo, pero no se atreve a pensar en eso.  
  
Delante del mueble del salón, lo abre y ve muchos albumes de fotos apilados. No recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que los miró. Coge uno y lo abre. Lo primero que puede ver es a Connor. Adam no recuerda cuantos años tiene Connor en la foto. Ni siquiera recuerda ese día. Cree que Connor tiene ocho o nueve años. Pero la sonrisa es exactamente igual a la que acaba de ver en el centro comercial.  
  
Pasa las hojas y puede ver a Connor crecer. Algunas fotos las recuerda. La mayoría, no. En aquellas fotos que sabe que él hizo puede ver como Connor va perdiendo poco a poco la sonrisa. Como si supiera que ha de comportarse de una forma determinada. Como si tuviera que dejar de ser la persona que es.  
  
Coge otro album y ve como la sonrisa se va haciendo más pequeña. Hasta desaparecer. La foto frente a él la conoce muy bien. El decimocuarto cumpleaños de Connor. Lo recuerda muy bien. El mismo día que su mujer se fue de casa. Se da cuenta de que no sólo se fue de casa. Abandonó a Connor. Lo dejó con él. Lo abandonó.  
  
Continúa viendo el album, sabiendo que Connor es el que lo montó. Hasta que cumplió dieciseis.  
  
Después nada, no hay mas fotos. Las paginas del album vacías. No hay más recuerdos. Adam intenta recordar estos ultimos años pero están borrosos. Silenciados.  
  
 _Te quiero, papi_. Connor con ocho años. _Feliz día del padre, papá_. Connor con trece. _Padre, soy gay_.  
  
Adam no puede respirar por un momento. ¿Qué ha hecho? Como ha podido estar tan ciego.  
  
Antes de darse cuenta está en la cocina con una cerveza en la mano y la está abriendo. Mira con horror ya que ni siquiera recuerda haberla cogido.  
  
Encima de la bancada de la cocina la bolsa que acaba de comprar. Se da cuenta de que sólo hay alcohol. Se acerca la nevera y tras abrirla, la ve vacía de comida. Sólo cerveza, licor y una botella de vodka. ¿Qué ha hecho estos últimos años? Cuando se gira puede ver el fantasma de Connor cocinando y otra imagen de Connor poniendo un plato de comida delante suya en la mesa.  
  
Estas imagenes son sustituidas por otra más reciente. Connor llorando, pidiendole que pare. Adam se abalanza sobre el fregadero e intenta vomitar. Pero nada sale, porque no ha bebido nada, no ha comido nada.  
  
Coge todo lo que acaba de comprar, todo lo que tiene en la nevera. Cerveza tras cerveza las abre y las tira por el fregadero. Nada puede hacer que deje de oír gritar a Connor pidiendole que pare. Las botellas tampoco le impiden dejar de oirle diciendo que deje de pegarle.  
  
Volviendo al salón coge el album y sube a la primera planta. Se para frente a una puerta. Una puerta que hace años que no abre.  
  
El cuarto de Connor. Abre la puerta y entra. Lo primero que siente es el aroma de Connor. La cama aún hecha. El día que Connor volvió de la universidad ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para dormir en su cuarto.  
  
El siguiente recuerdo es el de una mujer rubia que le dice que Connor intentó suicidarse.  
  
Adam se tira en la cama y se abraza a la almohada de Connor.  
  
Se pregunta cuanto tiempo hace que perdió a su hijo.  
  
En ese cuarto, lloró. Lloró durante horas, pidiendo perdón a un cuarto vacío, a una casa vacía. Pidiendo un perdón que sabe que no merece. Un perdón que sabe que no va a recibir. Porque ha perdido a su hijo. Ha perdido a su único hijo y ahora por suerte una familia lo ha encontrado a tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de ver a Adam, Connor no sabe como se siente. Cuando lo vió pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla, pensaba que estaba sólo. Pero alguien fue a ayudarlo. Mariana y Jesus cada uno a su lado. Oir a Jesus diciendo que Jude estaba corriendo hacia él le dió fuerzas. Brandon y Callie. Dos apoyos diferentes, Callie diciendo que llamó a Lena y Stef le dijeron que confía en él. Le pidió perdón por las cosas que dijo.  
  
Jude. Ver correr a Jude hacia él le ayudó a no caer. Notó como Mariana se movió ligeramente y como Jesus le hizo de muro. Sin Jesus hubiera ido al suelo con Jude encima. Pero no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo. Porque significa que Jude estaba con él.  
  
Delante de ellos estaba Adam, y no sabía que podía hacer.  
  
Hasta que llegaron Lena y Stef. Ellas se encargaron de Adam. Ellas le salvaron. Stef le salvó otra vez de Adam, sin darle un puñetazo esta vez. Aunque sabe muy bien que Lena le hubiera dado otro.  
  
Las palabras que más recuerda son las de Lena cuando lo miró.  
  
"Vamos a casa."  
  
Y con esas palabras supo que Adam ya no tenía ningún control sobre él. Pasó por su lado. No lo miró. No le habló. Era libre al fin.  
  
No recuerda mucho después de verlo, no recuerda cuanto andaron. Recuerda haberse reído en el parking del centro comercial. Cree haber sentido como alguien le miraba, pero no hizo caso. Porque lo que necesitaba estaba junto a él. Jude. Una familia. Y Jude mirandole como si fuera lo mejor que había visto en su vida.  
  
De vuelta en el coche de Stef, con Jude sentado a su lado, una canción suena en la radio.  
  
 _A place to crash_  
 _I got you_  
 _No need to ask_  
 _I got you_  
 _Just get on the phone_  
 _I got you_  
 _Come and pick you up if I have to_  
 _What's weird about it_  
 _Is we're right at the end_  
 _And mad about it_  
 _Just figured it out in my head_  
 _I'm proud to say_  
 _I got you_  
  
Un apretón en su mano cuando vuelve a sonar ese verso. No recuerda cuanto tiempo lleva cogido de la mano de Jude.  
  
 _Go ahead and say goodbye_  
 _I'll be alright_  
 _Go ahead and make me cry_  
 _I'll be alright_  
 _And when you need a place to run to_  
 _For better for worse_  
 _I got you_  
  
 _Ain't falling a part, or bitter_  
 _Let's be bigger than that and remember_  
 _The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_  
 _We'll go on surviving_  
 _No drama, no need for a show_  
 _Just wanna say_  
 _I got you_  
  
Pero escuchando la canción sabe que Jude está a su lado. Sabe que ahora no está sólo.  
  
 _I got you._  
  
Y en los ojos de Jude lo puede ver.  
  
 _I got you._  
  
Espera que el fantasma de su pasado no vuelva a caer sobre él. Porque no quiere ser una carga.  
  
Porque por primera vez piensa en algo bueno. Connor va a casa.  
  
  
  
Lena y Stef deciden salir ellas solas por unas horas. Han estado encerradas sin haber salido de casa vigilando a Connor de forma discreta. Confían en Jude. Saben que el pequeño de sus hijos iba a ser capaz de cuidar de Connor no se han separado de sus hijos. Haciendo tareas por la casa. Moviendose. Vigilando. En caso de que sean necesarias.  
  
Después de lo que pasó con Adam en el centro comercial, como sus hijos que antes desconfiaban de Connor, como Callie recelaba del muchacho se puso a ayudar a Connor. Sabían que Jude no iba a ser el único en cuidar a Connor.  
  
Después de ver como Connor temblaba en presencia de su padre. De ver a Adam, sus hijos pudieron ver como Connor ha sufrido. Ver el causante de que Connor sea el chico que es hoy les ha recordado que hay gente que no tiene tanta suerte de tener una familia. Ahora sabe que Callie dará una oportunidad a Connor.  
  
Confiando en que los chicos pueden estar tranquilos deciden salir. Para comprar cosas de última hora y para escapar de sus hijos. Adoran a sus hijos con locura, pero hay un límite para todo y aunque ya cada uno esté fuera de casa deciden salir.  
  
Cuando vuelven a casa ven la luz del salón encedida. El coche de Brandon aparcado. Parece que todos están en casa.  
  
Entran por la puerta principal y no oyen un ruido. Stef empieza a oír en su cabeza que algo pasa. No oyen discusiones. La televisión apagada. No oyen nada. El instinto de Stef le dice que algo va mal, pero decide no creerlo.  
  
En el salón pueden a Jesus y Mariana abrazados. Brandon mirando al infinito y Callie mordiendose las uñas. No hablan entre ellos. Su cabeza le dice que algo ha pasado.  
  
"¿Qué tal, chicos?"  
  
Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Stef. Desde que ha entrado a sentido que algo está mal. Que sólo cuatro de los seis jovenes estén en el salón ya le dice que algo pasa.  
  
Mariana se gira y puede ver como ha estado llorando. Stef sabe que su instinto estaba en lo cierto.  
  
"Mamá, es Connor. Algo ha pasado."


	13. Chapter 13

24 de Diciembre.  
  
Connor baja las escaleras, Jude cogiéndole la mano. No sabe qué hora es. ¿Es hora del desayuno, de la comida? No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el episodio. No puede evitar sentirse culpable por evitar que Jude pase tiempo con su familia.  
  
Un apretón en su mano le saca de su cabeza. A su lado Jude con el pelo todavía mojado de la ducha que se han dado, le sonríe.  
  
No sabe como Jude puede darse cuenta de lo que pasa por su cabeza. No se ha despegado de Jude desde ayer. Aferrándose a él llorando hasta dormirse. Dormido al menos sin malos sueños gracias a la presencia de Jude.  
  
Jude vuelve a apretarle la mano. Ahora Connor tiene que salir de su cabeza. Y necesita hablar de lo que pasó ayer. Ya se lo ha contado a Jude, pero el resto también se merece saberlo.  
  
Los dos chicos entran al salón. Toda la familia reunida. Los hermanos de Jude no saben que decir, después de lo de ayer no han podido dormir bien.  
  
Se paran frente al sofá. Después de casi todo un día acostados no tienen ganas de sentarse.  
  
"¿Cómo estas, cielo?" le pregunta Stef. Usa su voz normal, no un tono suave como cuando tratas a una persona que se pueda romper facilmente. Connor le agradece profundamente que le trate como una persona normal, no como alguien que está completamente roto.  
  
"Estoy bien" dice Connor con una voz ronca. No ha bebido, ni comido en las últimas horas pero su estómago no le deja por ahora. Sabe que cuando cuente lo que sucedió ayer se sentirá mejor.  
  
"Lo siento mucho."  
  
"Connor, no es culpa tuya" dice Lena.  
  
Jude le aprieta la mano que sigue aferrada a la suya. Connor no sabe quien está aferrandose a quien. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Jude le da fuerzas.  
  
"Ayer recordé una mala experiencia."  
  
Otro apretón en su mano y puede sentir como esta temblando. Pero desconoce si es Jude o él mismo el que tiembla.  
  
  
23 de Diciembre.  
  
Connor no recuerda como ha llegado a esta situación. Jude está completamente empapado. De cabeza a los pies. Cree que ha sido Jesus, si acaso por los gritos que oyó de Jude antes de verlo completamente mojado. Connor no puede evitar mirar. La camiseta de Jude se pega completamente a su cuerpo. Y menudo cuerpo.  
  
Connor no puede apartar la mirada. O mejor dicho dejar de mirar fijamente. Cada línea del cuerpo. La forma en que la camiseta se adhiere a sus hombros, como cae convirtiendose en una segunda piel.  
  
Sabe que Jude está hablando, lo puede oír por debajo de la risa de Jesus. Eso debe ser un claro indicio de que es el culpable de que Jude esté así. Pero no es algo de que lo se vaya a quejar.  
  
Jude se gira dándole la espalda y Connor no puede quitar los ojos de la espalda de Jude. Y todo empeora cuando Jude se quita la camiseta. O mejora, pero el cerebro de Connor está sufriendo un pequeño colapso. Ha dormido en la cama de este chico los últimos cuatro días y no recuerda que su cuerpo parezca tan atlético como puede ver.  
  
Jude usa la camiseta completamente empapada para quitarse todo el agua que pueda de su cabello y de su cuerpo, pero incluso Connor sabe que hay demasiada. Y sabe que es de mala educación quedarse mirando. Y sabe que tendría que ir a por una toalla, pero no lo puede remediar.  
  
Connor puede oír reír a Jude. Y con lo que puede ver sabe que va a recordar este momento toda su vida, y no quiere estar en ningún otro sitio.  
  
"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"  
  
La sangre de Connor se congela en sus venas. Sabe que quien ha hablado es Jude. Sabe que está en casa de Jude. Pero ahora mismo no siente como si estuviera en su casa. Connor está lejos de Jude. Lejos de su protección. Ahora Connor vuelve a estar enfrente de _él_.


	14. Chapter 14

Jude está enfadado. Su hermano Jesus que estaba haciendo ejercicio con Connor decidió que era una buena idea mojar a Jude con la manguera. Con lo que se encuentra completamente empapado.  
  
Ha sentido como alguien lo miraba y cuando se giró pudo ver a Connor, mirandole embobado. Jude recuerda haberle dicho algo, pero ha sido algo automático, sin pensar. Se está intentando secar con la camiseta todavía completamente mojada cuando oye un gemido.  
  
Se vuelve a girar y puede ver como Connor ha palidecido. Está mirando por encima del hombro de Jude como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Puede ver sus labios moverse pero habla en susurros, cuando se esfuerza por oír los susurros se le hiela la sangre.  
  
"No estaba mirando, no me pegues, por favor. No estaba mirando."  
  
Ahora que toda su atención está en el chico enfrente a él puede oír como repite sus palabras, una y otra vez. Jude empieza a temblar y no sabe el porqué. Quiere ayudar a Connor y sin pensar avanza hacia él y levanta su brazo para poner su mano en el hombro de Connor. Pero no llega a tocar a Connor.  
  
Porque Jude tarda tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo que dijo ha tenido que disparar un terror en Connor que estaba enterrado, y ahora Connor está encerrado en su cabeza. Y Jude sabe con quien está encerrado.  
  
Connor se tira al suelo, protegiendose la cara, esperando que de un momento a otro los golpes empiecen.  
  
"¡No estaba mirando! No me pegues más, por favor. No estaba mirando" Connor empieza a gritar. Los hermanos de Jude han quedado paralizados tras la escena. Jude se pone la camiseta todavía mojada y les dice con gestos que los dejen solos. Connor no necesita espectadores y sus hermanos tienen que irse.  
  
Jude ha reconocido tarde el comienzo del ataque. Sin duda lo que dijo antes ha sido la causa, y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y arde al mismo tiempo odiando al padre de Connor. No cabe duda de que Connor está encerrado en su cabeza con él. Así que Jude se sienta en el suelo, dejando espacio a Connor, que está tirado en el suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo. Llorando y pidiendo que dejen de pegarle. Jude sabe que no debe acercarse. Sabe que no debió intentar acercarse.  
  
Jude no sabe cuanto tiempo han pasado allí en el suelo. Los gritos de Connor han ido disminuyendo, así como sus llantos. Está dandole tiempo a Connor para que salga de esa pesadilla en la que Jude lo ha metido. Jude se siente mal. Le dijo a Connor que iba a estar bien y ahora ha sido él el que le ha hecho daño. Pero va a ayudarle. Si Connor le deja.  
  
La respiración de Connor se ha vuelto mas lenta. Jude es capaz de verlo, pero no mueve un músculo, no puede tocar a Connor, no sabe que daño puede causar tocarle ahora hasta que Connor le de permiso.  
  
Connor aparta el brazo de delante de uno de sus ojos, puede ver como mira a su alrededor. Jude sabe que está intentando buscarlo. A él. Pero es Jude el que ha enviado a Connor a ese lugar.  
  
"Jude" susurra Connor. Jude no sabe cuanto rato ha pasado entre que Connor miró donde estaba hasta que le habló.  
  
"Aquí estoy, Connor" dice Jude pero su voz se quiebra.  
  
Connor lo ha notado y Jude es ya capaz de reconocer su mirada.  
  
"No tienes que disculparte, Connor" le dice al chico, pero este solo niega con la cabeza, tenia razón. "Yo soy quien tiene que disculparse."  
  
"No podías saberlo, Jude."  
  
"Tendría que haber pensado antes de hablar."  
  
"Prefiero cuando la gente cuando no me trata como si fuera a romperme, como una persona normal. Y eso es lo más importante para mí."  
  
A Jude se le parte el corazón tras escuchar la confesión de Connor. Hasta hace un momento, ni siquiera sabe cuanto rato llevan en el suelo, no tenía que pensar en como unas pocas palabras pueden desenterrar mucho daño. Ahora es capaz de entender porque sus hermanos mantienen una distancia respecto a Connor. Como si fuera a romperse, como él mismo acaba de decir. Ellos saben que no pueden actuar como si nada. Pero Jude no quiere eso. Ahora ve porque Connor prefiere estar con él en vez de con sus hermanos.  
  
"¿Jude?" susurra Connor, tan bajo que Jude cree haberlo imaginado. Connor se ha quitado los brazos de delante de su cara, pero en sus ojos es capaz de ver todo el dolor. Su cara llena de lágrimas. Jude no se atreve a acercar su mano para secarle las lágrimas. No sabe si Connor confía en él.  
  
Pero es Connor quien mueve ahora la mano. La levanta para ofrecérsela a Jude. Le pide ayuda. Le está pidiendo que lo aleje todo lo posible de ese lugar. Y Jude sabe lo que debe hacer.  
  
Jude extiende su mano lentamente. Quiere darle apoyo a Connor. Quiere ayudarle. Decirle que va a estar ahí para Connor. Y así le da la mano. Coge su mano y la aprieta.  
  
Pierde la noción del tiempo que pasan allí. No sabe cuanto rato llevan así, cogiendose de la mano. Pero en ese momento lo único que quiere ver son los ojos de Connor. Esos ojos que dicen más que todas las palabras del mundo. Hasta ahora Jude no habia visto sus ojos en profundidad. Pero ahora puede ver que son una obra de arte.  
  
Cuando Connor empieza a llorar Jude se alarma. No sabe que ha hecho mal, no quiere verlo llorar, quiere seguir mirando esos ojos hasta que pueda recordar de memoria cada tono de color.  
  
Antes de poder preguntar nada Connor se abalanza sobre Jude y se aferra a él. Con más fuerza que la primera vez que lloró en la cocina abrazandole el primer día que se conocieron.  
  
Jude sabe ahora que puede ofrecer algo a Connor. Seguridad. Connor llora. Llora hasta echarlo todo. Todo el dolor de estos años acumulado y encerrado dentro de él. De no poder controlar su vida. De no ser como es en realidad. La sombra de sí mismo. Una imagen que se parece a él. Habla como él. Pero no es él.  
  
  
24 de Diciembre.  
  
Después de contar la historia, Connor está agotado. Lo único que quiere es volver a la cama y dormir.  
  
Los hermanos de Jude se levantan uno a uno y lo abrazan. Y Connor quiere llorar. Jude está siempre a su lado, cogiendo su mano, cuando todos sus hermanos le abrazan.  
  
Y Jude le abraza, sin soltarle la mano. Y Connor no desea estar en otro lugar.  
  
Stef y Lena se levantan y los abrazan a ambos. Y Connor no puede evitar llorar. Y sus llantos sólo hacen que le abrazen mas fuerte.  
  
El primer día que conoció a Jude le dijo que estaba bien. Pero ahora, rodeado por ellos, empieza a pensar que de verdad va a estar bien.


	15. Chapter 15

31 de Diciembre.  
  
Connor aún tiene problemas para creer que se merece un sitio en casa de los Adams-Foster. Una familia que ha abierto sus brazos y sus cozarones y le han enseñado lo que es formar parte de una familia. Pero no puede evitar los pensamientos negativos. De como en pocos días va a volver a la universidad y va a estar sólo otra vez. Sabe que va a poder llamarlos. Lena y Stef le han dicho que su teléfono va a estar siempre encendido para él. Ellas también saben que tienen poco tiempo. Siempre existe la opción de las videollamadas pero eso solo provoca que el dolor sea mas agudo. Poder verlas y hablar con ellas, pero a costa del contacto humano.  
  
Contacto. En estos días ha recibido más abrazos que en toda su vida. Y eso lo hace entristecerse. Porque es lo que va a echar mas de menos. Bueno, no es lo que echara más de menos. Echara de menos a Jude. Cuando vuelva a la universidad, y vuelva a estar sólo.  
  
Y puede sentir como lo está mirando. Puede ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Le lee como un libro abierto. Reconoce cuando está en un sitio que no debe estar, cuando está pensando cosas que no debe pensar. Jude quiere que Connor esté siempre a salvo.  
  
Pero no le gusta esa mirada en los ojos de Jude. Y hace lo único que puede hacer en este momento. Sonreír a Jude. Sonríe porque sabe que aún le quedan unos días para estar con él. Unos pocos días hasta que se separen. Y le sonríe, para poder ver la sonrisa de Jude. Y sabe que es lo que le va a ayudar a pasar los días malos. Aunque sabe que no debe engañarse, a partir de que se aleje de Jude todos van a ser días malos.  
  
A su alrededor puede oír a los demás. Se siente mal por no estar atento a las conversaciones pero no lo puede evitar.  
  
"Connor. ¡Connor!" la voz de Mariana le saca del embrujo de los ojos de Jude. Aunque en verdad les saca a los dos de la pequeña burbuja en la que estaban encerrados.  
  
"Te estaba preguntando si tú y Jude teneis una canción."  
  
Connor frunce el ceño y puede ver que Jude tampoco sabe de lo que está hablando.  
  
Mariana mueve la cabeza porque sabe donde se encontraban los dos chicos. "Los abuelos nos estaban contando que cada vez que escuchan una canción les hace rememorar un recuerdo, y les da piel de gallina, recordandolo como si estuviera ocurriendo otra vez."  
  
Connor mira a Jude. _I got you._  
  
Y sabe que los dos tienen una canción. Al menos tendrá algo mas que le hará sentirse menos sólo.  
  
"¿Y bien?"  
  
"Mariana" le dice Jude.  
  
Connor se gira entre Mariana y Jude. Hay algo que se le escapa y todavía no sabe lo que es.  
  
"Venga, Jude. Sólo quiero saber cual es vuestra canción."  
  
"Mariana, para" dice Jude intentando que su hermana deje el tema.  
  
"Oh, vamos, Jude. No quiero esperar a vuestra boda para saber la canción."  
  
Connor se queda paralizado. _¿Boda?_  
  
"Mariana. ¡Por favor, para!" y Jude se levanta de la mesa y sin mirar a Connor sube hasta su cuarto. Sentados en la mesa pueden oír el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto como se cierra con fuerza. Stef recrimina silenciosamente a Mariana que empieza a sentirse incómoda.  
  
Connor pasa unos segundos analizando que ha pasado. Y sigue sin entenderlo.  
  
"¿Por que nos vamos a casar Jude y yo si Jude es hetero?" pregunta Connor.  
  
Y ahí puede oír el silencio. Todos en la mesa le miran como si hubiera dicho lo más raro del mundo. Pero todos están lo suficientemente impactados como para hablar.  
  
Pero Shannon parece como si no estuviera intrigada por la pregunta de Connor que sólo le dice. "Connor, cielo. Sube a hablar con Jude. Me parece que eres el único que va a querer ver ahora" le dice con una sonrisa.  
  
Connor puede ver como Stef le sonríe y le indica con un gesto de la cabeza que suba.  
  
Así que Connor, se levanta de la mesa y sube al cuarto de Jude. Lo que se vaya a encontrar allí no sabe que será, pero espera que él no haya sido la causa de la reaccion de Jude.  
  
Llama a la puerta, tan suavemente que no sabe si Jude lo habrá oido.  
  
"Entra, Connor" puede oír a través de la puerta.  
  
El muchacho entra y cierra la puerta, quedandose en ella apoyado. Puede ver a Jude en su cama, sentado, encogido sobre sí mismo abrazando sus rodillas. _Quiere esconderse para que no le miren_. Connor conoce muy bien esa sensación.  
  
"Jude" susurra Connor. Pero Jude no levanta la mirada, ni se mueve. A Connor no le gusta lo que ve. Puede ver como algo marrón asoma entre los brazos de Jude. El osito de peluche. Y Connor recuerda el día de Navidad. Uno de los mejores días de su vida. Y la inmensa mayoría de sus mejores días han pasado bajo el techo de esta casa.

 

  
_25 de Diciembre._  
  
 _"¿Es para mí?" pregunta Connor mientras Jude le da una bolsa. Jude sólo sonríe y asiente._  
  
 _"No puedo aceptarlo. No te he comprado nada."_  
  
 _"Por favor, cogelo. Es tuyo. No tienes que comprarme nada."_  
  
 _Lágrimas en los ojos de Connor empiezan a querer salir pero intenta por todos los medios que no caigan._  
  
 _Connor coge la bolsa. No puede creer que Jude le haya comprado algo. Este es su primer regalo de Navidad desde que su madre desapareció de su vida. Él no celebró ninguna fiesta más. Connor se dijo a sí mismo que las fiestas no eran importantes. Que los regalos no eran importantes._  
  
 _Cuando abre la bolsa no puede evitar llorar. El osito de peluche que Connor vio en el centro comercial el mismo día que vio a su padre._  
  
 _"No sabía si iba a gustarte, lo mirabas como si fuera algo que te hiciera falta y no sabía si iba a ser un error regalartelo cuando pasó lo que pasó en el centro comercial y luego aquí en casa."_  
  
 _Connor coge el osito y abraza a Jude con todas sus fuerzas, el osito atrapado en medio._  
  
 _"Gracias."_  
  
  
  
Connor viendo a Jude abrazando el osito hace que su corazón de un pequeño vuelco. No le ha dicho nada a Jude pero todas las noches que han pasado juntos desde la noche de Navidad han dormido con el osito. Connor pudo oler a Jude en la tela del osito, así que quiere que el osito huela lo más posible a Jude cuando vuelva a la universidad. No podrá tener a Jude pero durante el tiempo que pueda tendrá una pequeña parte de este chico que es tan importante para él.  
  
"No te preocupes, Jude. Algún día conocerás a una chica y tendrá el honor de ser tu novia."  
  
Jude frunce el ceño y al fin lo mira.  
  
"Algún día harás feliz a una chica y tendrás lo que mereces."  
  
"¿De qué estas hablando, Connor?"  
  
Puede ver la confusión en sus ojos, pero aún no sabe que es lo que esta fallando.  
  
"Mariana sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. No te preocupes, ahí fuera hay una chica para tí."  
  
Jude se levanta de la cama, pero no se acerca a Connor.  
  
"Connor, yo soy gay."  
  
Connor se paraliza. "Pero, Taylor..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa con ella?"  
  
"Hace días hablaste sobre ella y de una relación a larga distancia"  
  
Jude se pone a pensar sobre lo que dice Connor y este puede ver como le da vueltas.  
  
"Taylor es una amiga de cuando iba al instituto, y está en una relación con un chico al otro lado del país."  
  
Connor poco a poco empieza a unir todas las piezas que le faltaban.  
  
"Eres gay."  
  
"Sí."  
  
Connor sigue analizando todo lo que hasta ahora sabía sobre Jude y todo lo que han estado compartiendo las ultimas semanas.  
  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
  
Jude sonríe y le dice, "Sí, Connor, estoy seguro."  
  
Connor sigue uniendo las piezas del puzzle y gira la cabeza, hasta la cama que ha compartido con Jude los ultimos días.  
  
"Hemos dormido en la misma cama."  
  
Jude baja la cabeza.  
  
"No has intentado besarme."  
  
Jude vuelve a mirarle como si hubiera dicho lo más raro del mundo.  
  
"No iba a aprovecharme de ti, Connor."  
  
Y Connor al fin lo ve claro. La mirada en los ojos de Jude nunca ha sido de compasión. Era afección. (affection) Porque se preocupa por él. Y sabe que hubiera dejado de confíar en Jude si le hubiera besado. Aunque no niega que desea besar a Jude desde el primer momento que lo vio. Y Connor sabe lo que tiene que hacer.  
  
"No voy a pedirte que seas mi novio."


End file.
